Eddie Brock's Dilemma
by 666cookieMONSTER666
Summary: Based on the 1610/Ultimate version of Eddie Brock watch has he finds himself in a tangle of guilt and perseverance.
1. Chapter 1

He can't recall exactly how long it has been since his last meal. Currently he sat on the park bench, feeling the warm sun on his face, a batch of lovely smells greeting his nose, his body easing into the seat. Will he continue to sit there and pretend that everything is ok when the reality was that he couldn't get his mind off the hunger? That soul bending hunger that would never end... Brock was a slave to it, he couldn't dare keep his mind away from the thought of plundering someone's life by devouring their very essence.

What had he become when he was consumed by the symbiote, the suit. The supposed cure for cancer that his father and Peter's father had been working on. He was mad at his child hood friend Peter for getting rid of his father's life's work but now he wonders if he was wrong to get the secret sample of the suit he had in hiding behind Peter's back and use it as a means of revenge. Who was he kidding, he loved being a victim to the inky blackness. It made him whole, it gave him purpose. It completed him. But sometimes… It made him feel empty, or dare I say guilty.

Looking down the park row he notices a jogger no elder than he is. Eddie Brock Jr. was enrolled in college a few months back so by that range she had to be above 20 when compared to him. Was this his next prey Eddie impulsively thought while grinding his teeth. He made sure all his victims were above 20. She wore a purple track suit with a purple crownless cap. To top it off she had white hair of all hair colors. The same color as his beastly eyes when he turns into that vile thing known as Venom. She jogged over with daze, clearly this woman was tired. To Eddie this meant she would be an easier target as she wouldn't be able to run. She catches herself by taking a hold of the bench giving off a series of pants.

"Sorry, I just jogged a few miles." The lady said. Eddie was emotionless. 'You'll be sorry you ever jogged over here when I'm done with you…' He had no feeling of rage or joy, all he had was a deep indifference towards this, not only did eating people help him survive, it ate away at his conscience. It started off small. But soon his guilty conscience grew into a ginormous beast one that could compare to the beast that Eddie could turn into. He still did enjoy being a slave to the darkness that was the Venom suit. It felt good, immensely good. 'I love being a monster'. Or was that something he kept telling himself so he wouldn't notice the bars that kept him in this jail of evil and violence.

"It's ok, you should have a seat. You look tired." Eddie said faking a smile and the concerned voice. She seemed to buy it when she smiled back. Only Eddie had no idea that this woman had a special ability to see through facades and lies. It was her trademark.

"I think I will have a seat actually. You're a really nice person." The lady spoke warmly towards him, she panted between words. 'Nice person, sure…' Eddie often asked himself how he kept getting into the same situation with his prey. Talking with them before the consumption was becoming the norm.

"So do you mind if I ask why you were jogging to this level of exhaustion?" Eddie asked, she seemed as if she had over done it based on the fact that she had glazed eyes, staring off into the sky above as she sat next to him panting.

"I was jogging for charity to go towards cancer research. We had a marathon race, it was all over the news." The lady revealed. "I just didn't want to deal with the crowd and paparazzi so I ran away." She further explained. Eddie laid back, that word. 'Cancer'.

"What made you want to get involved with Cancer?" Eddie Brock asked suspiciously.

"My father has done a lot of research on cancer and I thought starting a marathon would be the best thing for him since he needed more funds." The lady answered. Eddie lightly pet his chin in thought. He couldn't kill this woman she was too damn innocent. His conscience wouldn't allow him to.

"My father was a cancer researcher too. He and some other man named Ben Parker believed they could create a suit that could cure cancer…" Eddie Brock narrated. His voice didn't have that fake tone to it anymore. Instead it was replaced with a serious tone and he squinted staring off into the distance.

"Really? What happened?" The lady asked. Eddie returned his face back to looking at her. She could see that by his face that something bad happened.

"It all went to hell." Eddie sighed out. If by chance he did speak with his victim he would reveal something about himself to the person, this was the most he ever revealed about himself to his victim. Sure there were times where he would reveal that he was venom, the violet colored monstrosity that was loose in New York, but this was personal, it involved his father. The lady titled her head in pity for Eddie. "He died… Alongside another man who died who too possessed the knowledge of the project."

"Your father sounds like a great man, and I'm sure if he were still alive he would be proud of you." The lady answered.

"I think otherwise. I had the remnants of his creation/legacy and I failed to make it into what it was meant to be. Not only that but I'm that violet colored monster that's on the loose. Venom. He would scorn me forever" Eddie put out. Jenna just couldn't believe it, her instincts said he was telling the truth but she couldn't believe it, this wasn't the first time she refused to believe something this crazy.

"That can't be! That monster is huge but that's beside the point. The point is… Well the point is. It's that you're trying to live your father's legacy and not your own. Be you. Be yourself." The lady told Eddie. Somehow this made Eddie feel at peace. A partial amount of weight that was on his soul was lifted, all he had now was the weight of his conscience and impulsive behaviors.

"What's your name?" Eddie asked while itching himself on the arm. She noticed this, it seemed as though he was fiending for something. Eddie noticed her eyes on him and stopped.

"My name's Jenna, but my friends call me Jenna the Junkie. And based on how your scratching yourself I feel like you're a junkie too." Jenna boldly stated.

"Uh, I'm not really the type of guy to do drugs anymore." Eddie exclaimed. Eddie heard police sirens.

"Hey, do you hear that? That's a lot of cop cars. They must be taking care of a serious threat!" Jenna marveled looking off into the distance. 'I should check that out later, Spider-Man may be there… Or perhaps a test for him to conquer.'

"Yeah, kind of makes hungry knowing that each siren means there's at least one person in each car." Eddie revealed not knowing he spoke out loud. Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"Are you making a joke about how cops are pigs and that you're hungry for bacon because I think I heard that one before…" Jenna went on. "Or are you high?" Jenna questioned trying to steer away from the topic of this man before her actually being that crazed monster that did people in.

"Jenna do you ever wonder about what it would be like to fight crime but then you realize you're no hero because of the things you've done in life, because there's a demon inside of you making you crave impulsive actions?" Eddie asked looking down at the ground with a knit brow. Jenna took what Eddie said and considered it.

"I can't say I do wonder about that… But I can say that you'd make a great hero. Or maybe somewhere in the middle, I don't think you have the joyous high headed personality of a real super hero. You could be like that finisher guy, I mean the punisher." Jenna complimented in her own way. Eddie smiled. Eddie's personality was so twisted that he could change from thinking about consuming someone to enjoying that same person's company.

"Thanks." Eddie said still looking at the ground. Jenna began to smile too she liked seeing other people happy. Eddie realized something, instead of feeding off civilians he could feed off criminals if he could find them.

"You know the saying 'every dog has its day?" Eddie asked staring back at her.

"Yeah?" Jenna asked with another raised eyebrow.

"Well I think every bad guy has his nightmare, probably more than one. And I think I'm gonna be one of them." Eddie said seriously.

"I'm sorry but that is the corniest joke I have ever heard in my life." Jenna fake laughed. Eddie laughed with her, finally enjoying himself too. This was a change, just seconds ago he was pained and now he was happy. This girl had a favorable effect on him. He didn't have the best of luck with women and his most recent girl he tried hitting on was this girl named 'Gwen Stacy' let's just say things didn't go well with her.

"Jenna?" Eddie asked. His mind was confused as to what to say next, there were just too many pre-occupied thoughts. Thoughts of revenge against Peter for what he tried doing to him, and thoughts of hunger, etc.

"Yes?" Jenna suspiciously retorted looking into Eddie's eyes.

"Would you like to do yourself a favor and give me your number?" Eddie flirted. As said before Eddie did not have luck with women, and that was partially because he didn't know when, and how to talk to them. Jenna laughed.

"You're pretty cocky for someone who has nothing better to do than sit on a park bench all day." Jenna said, Eddie looked back at the ground with morose.

"Hey, eye contact-" Jenna said cupping Eddie's chin and bringing it toward hers. "It's an important thing needed for conversing others. And if you want my number… I have no choice but to hand it over." Jenna said fishing through her pocket for her phone.

"Jenna I think I feel something towards you. I know it's too early in our relationship for mushy crap but I think you're a pretty swell woman." Eddie said. Again he didn't know how to talk to women, he was too quick to put his emotions out. But then again women make their decisions on whether they like someone or not in the beginning like all human beings so being upfront wasn't all that bad. It was a fifty and fifty chance of working out seeing how Jenna viewed him.

"I like you too Eddie. Something about you that I like…" Jenna stated while showing Eddie her phone number. Eddie got a burst of joy seeing he was succeeding with a girl for once in his lifetime.

"I'll see you when I see you… Wait I never got your name!" Jenna shouted urgently. The people surrounding them looked on in interest.

"It's Edward Brock Jr. But you could call me Eddie if you like." Eddie said feeling like a million bucks.

"How about EJ? Standing for Eddie Junior." Jenna suggested.

"EJ? You already came up with a nickname for me? I think I like it." Eddie said trying his best to throw a charming face her way. Meanwhile Jenna wasn't even looking at him she was looking at her phone.

"Sorry I have to go now, my dad texted me just now that I got second place in the marathon and wants to give me a hug." Jenna said jogging back in the direction from where she came from. Eddie on the other was pre-occupied with the sounds of more police sirens. If he wanted to change now would be his time. He would show New York that real hero's make sure that criminals don't come back.

Running he picks up speed running past pedestrians scattered across the park. Was he doing this for himself to lessen his guilt, or perhaps it was him wanting to make a name for himself. Whatever it was that was motivating him, it was strong.

As he ran tendrils engulfed him as he gave way to the euphoria that was the excitement and adrenaline that was consuming him. The cold inky tendrils took the form of Venom. The monstrous creature that Eddie was enthralled with at first but grew fearful of later. Now his mind was a dark void. A cesspool of adrenaline and slimy hatred. All aimed at one man, no one puny teenager. And that teenager's very name was Peter Parker. Eddie before he transformed felt for sure that he would meet up with that decadent loser known as Parker, his body was just tingling to see him now. And when he did see him he was going to give one hell of a hello.

Author's note: For those of you unaware this is based on the 1610 universe Venom. The ultimate Spider-Man Venom. I included a character from the 616 universe of marvel named Jenna Cole. I changed her in that she possesses Eddie Brock's ability as a child from the 616 universe to see the truth in what people. I may post another chapter soon because this one's awfully short. Oh and Jenna's nickname for Eddie is pronounced E-J.


	2. Chapter 2: Staying at Jenna's house

Author's note: Sorry for saying "ben parker" I meant "Richard Parker".

Pedestrians biding their time suddenly run in fear as they notice what's making the ground shake. Venom couldn't help lessening such loud noise. Far off in the distance Spider-Man is dealing with Rhino. A dastardly creation of metal parts put together to form a mech suit for some feeble insect too scared to fight with his own hands. Venom runs through the street smacking cop cars right out of the way. Eddie wasn't in control any longer, if chance were at play he had no dice. He would be stuck in this aggressive state for perhaps days or even weeks.

Reaching the battlegrounds surrounding him are wrecked cars, crumbled sidewalks, street craters, blasted off fire hydrants. All you can think of was there. Nothing, nothing venom hasn't seen before however. Rhino on the verge of finishing off a knocked out Spider-Man, hears the sound of a giant raspy blood curdling growl before he is swept off his feet by a tackle.

"HE'S MINE!" Venom announces while falling to the ground with Rhino in hand. The two rained a cascade of attacks on each other. This would prove fatal to Brock in long run because he hadn't eaten in a while, therefore when forming back to his human form he would be in great pain.

"You insolent, bone headed fool! I was just about to kill that conniving little Spider and you ruin it! Don't you want to see him dead!?" Rhino has no idea of the amount of danger he is in. He doesn't even comprehend that you can't reason with a beast. Giving off more vicious growls Venom sinks his claws through Rhino's armor tearing it as if it were delicate tissue. Rhino punts Venom off only sending him a small distance away.

"We got a problem on our hands boys!" A cop says. "Who do we shoot!?" Another cop screams. "BOTH OF THEM!" A third one answers. Venom throws a tendril at Rhino's way, the tendril was covered in teeth to add an extra edge to the attack. The attack goes right through the hole that Venom had made in his armor, successfully impaling the pathetically fragile man inside. Venom was dangerously hungry so it was time for him to feast. Pouncing over to Rhino, Venom rips off the last remaining bits of armor left. He hadn't eaten for days, he needed to have his fill. Every day he didn't eat was a day closer to death, the symbiote would slowly kill Brock.

"You insufferable ignoramus…" The weakling whispers in his last dying moments. Venom pulls him out of his binds and then sends a substantial amount of the symbiote onto the opponent so that he may absorb his life force. Peter wakes up, his wounds are undeniable, he is close to death. His Spider-Suit is in shreds revealing all from bruises to gaping marks. Half of his mask was ripped off from the fight, revealing his left eye.

"It's good thing I have a healing factor, otherwise I'd have to worry about hospital bills…" Peter grumbles to himself in pain. Just then his head blasts multiple waves of pain onto him.

"My head!" Peter grounds out while in severe pain from the migraine he was suffering from. His Spider-Sense was causing it. 'This can only mean one thing. One big toothy thing… Venom…' Peter concludes whilst on the ground in pain.

Some of the hunger went away, it never ever fully goes away but in this moment of finally consuming someone the pure ecstasy hit the symbiote and Brock at the same time. The symbiote looks into the sky and howls a victorious roar as his body spits out the lifeless victim that was Rhino. His corpse pale and frail. His eyes are absent, the skin on his body barely there making him appear as a skeleton. All were signs to Venom as a good meal well had.

Meanwhile at S.H.I.E.L.D:

"Damn't we got a stage 4 threat. We need all hands on deck down at Manhattan near central park." General Nick Fury shouted in anger. The whole thing was all over the news Spider-Man and that Rhino thing had been fighting for a long time and that Venom creature was only making things worse. Most of S.H.I.E.L.D was on the HeliCarrier alongside Nick Fury so they would have relative ease moving over to the threat and flying on down.

It had been hours since Jenna Cole and Eddie Brock last spoke. Jenna stood in her small room after getting dressed, she had just showered and brushed her teeth around the usual time signaling that it was almost time to call it a day and go to sleep. She sat on her bed and decided 'oh what the heck why not watch a little bit of tv.' Turning on the television she saw a view from a news copper high above with its light on a violet colored creature.

"Venom…" Jenna whispered to herself as her heart sank. A news man was narrating over the event and he had just stated the location of the disaster warning those to stay away. 'That street, that's not that far from where Eddie and I were… I hope Eddie got home safe." Jenna said. It was clear that she had refused to believe that Eddie was that crazy monster.

Spider-Man scurries down the street on the floor. He wants no part of Venom at all. His mind was practically killing him from his Spider-Sense going bonkers. Venom turns his head towards Spider-Man. Before he makes his move he hears the sound of jet packs weighing in on the area. He didn't want any interruptions while devouring the arachnid that was Spider-Man.

Peter watches as S.H.I.E.L.D agents descend from the sky with the HeliCarrier above them. He tries to stand but falls knocked out completely. Spider-Man is picked up by the S.H.I.E.L.D agents and brought up to the HeliCarrier. A few hours later he wakes up in a medical room with Fury watching over him.

"If I had wanted a one to one talk I would have scheduled an appointment, you going to tell me I made a mistake letting Venom get away or are you going to tell me I was out of line by letting Rhino destroy a whole towns worth of property?" Peter questioned. He wasn't in his Spider-Suit anymore instead he was wearing a white V-Neck with black sweat pants.

"Peter that's not what I wanted to say. I have some news for you." Fury informed. Peter face palmed, his headache was still there but only in a fraction of the amount that it was before.

"Lay it on me, it's not like I wanna relax right after I had the crap kicked out of me." Peter joked.

"Your father Richard Parker and Eddie Brock's father died, which you are aware of. But what you're not aware of is the fact that their deaths wasn't an accident." Fury spilled. Peter removed his hand from his face while his eyes were scorning, his brow was knit from the sudden revelation.

"What do you mean my father's death wasn't an accident!?" Peter said. Fury folded his arms and shook his head while looking at the ground.

"We had received from an anonymous tip from a highly credible source that his death was not an accident. I was guessing this news came to us because that source was hoping that we'd zero in on the cause of it, most likely because that cause was a threat to this day." Fury explained. Peter had his mouth open while he frowned. His fists were balled.

"When I find who did it, I'm going to bring them to justice!" Peter announced. Fury raised his eyebrows.

"Whoa hold on there, we still don't know what the cause was." Fury retorted.

"We will know, and when we do that's when I'll swoop in and take matters into my own hands. Fury..." Peter called out.

"Yes?" Furry questioned.

"Thank you for telling me this…" Peter said grateful while looking Fury in the only eye he had.

Back in Manhattan Brock was fumbling in some alleyway. He had just deformed from the symbiote back to his human form. He had no recollection of what happened but he could tell he had just been fed. He tripped but caught himself on a dumpster before fumbling to the side and catching himself on the alley wall opposite to the dumpster. His mind was a jumble of confusing thoughts with no real tune or logic to them. This was the worst among hangovers.

The bad part was that he was in great pain from the wounds he sustained from fighting Rhino. If he had been a good Venom and consumed more individuals life forces he would not be in this predicament. But that was a sacrifice Eddie was willing to make if he had the will power for it. Which he did.

"Look at what we have here…" A gang member said with his leather vest on. Eddie was still slouched against the wall.

"Looks like a lost dog looking to be fed, how about we feed him a fine beating." Another said holding keychains. Eddie smiled whilst breathing heavily against the wall. These were gang members from a gang called M.A.W short for Motorcycles against the world. They were said to have blunt weapons such keychains, pipes, brass knuckles, etc.

"You guys don't want to do this. You wanna skedaddle back to whatever hole you crawled out from and stay there. Otherwise I'm gonna have to bring out a side of me that you WON'T like…" Brock spat out while cringing from the pain in his ribs.

"What did you just say? I think we got hulk or something over here. Alright guys split him in two." The one seemingly in charge said. His crew circled around Brock. 'I'm not sure if I'll be able to change back into Venom when I just changed back to my human form… If I had plundered more life forces I would have been able to do it with relative ease… Screw that, I'd rather take a beating then to have taken another innocent's life.' Eddie reconciles with himself.

One of them whipped Eddie with Keychains he was holding while another one cracked Eddie over the side of the head with a pipe. A walloping of this level would not be able to kill him thanks to the symbiote inside of him, the venom suit. But he was going to remember the pain however.

"Whoa whoa easy with the pipe of there Babe Ruth." The leader joked. "You don't wanna kill him just yet." He finished. The men all ganged up on Eddie beating him relentlessly. Eddie thought he was going to be in a lot of pain later that day from all of this until something from out of the shadows flung itself at the crooks and dismantled their whole world with a series of attacks. Eddie had his eyes closed taking this moment to relax while blood poured from his head. 'What did I do in life to find myself in the undesirable parts of New York, kissing the floor while some other man fought my battle….' Eddie thought with a knit brow. Only two remained standing and the shadowed avenger quickly dispatched the last target.

"I think that's all of them, do you think you can stand?" The mysterious savior spoke. Eddie stood slowly. He looked to the left to spit some blood but immediately returned his head to face the man.

"Name's daredevil, you need assistance to a hospital?" Daredevil asked concerned. Eddie shook his head. Thinking of stuff he needed he spoke.

"The cops are probably going to stop and frisk me for my wounds so I'm probably gonna need a lawyer. A good one too." Eddie remarked while painfully cracking his bruised knuckles.

"Here, this is one of the good ones." Daredevil said giving Eddie a business card for a law firm from hell's kitchen. Eddie read the name on it that was sprawled out to him. 'Matt Murdock. I think that's that blind lawyer, this'll come in handy someday.

"Are you sure you don't need medical assistance?" Daredevil questioned in a serious tone. Eddie shook his head while looking down, he was going to say 'thank you' but when he looked up the masked knight was gone.

Eddie walked dragging one foot behind. He had no place to stay, nowhere to call home. He had once told himself that he belonged nowhere and that no one wanted him but now wasn't the time for brooding. He takes out his phone that was being charged by a portable and decided that one his contacts had to make due. He had a list of people ranging from old college dorm room pals, to old friends like Danny whom he never spoke with. Only then did he remember someone who could be of some use. 'Jenna…'

Jenna couldn't sleep so instead she tried looking through her memory book. She missed her mother, Jenna never saw her again after her father and her split up. She smiled remembering all the warm times she shared with her mother. She had a bit of sorrow in her but she was just pleased with the fact that she got to experience such wonderful times with her mother while she still had her. From out of the blue her phone rang leaving Jenna clueless. 'Who's calling me at a time like this?' Jenna wondered absolutely confused while answering the phone.

"Hello?" Jenna greeted. Eddie was breathing in deep.

"Jenna… Ah fuck my head…" Eddie said grumbling some other profanities while away from the phone.

"Eddie!? What happened to your head?" Jenna questioned furious. Eddie had a faint smile on his face from her voice, she was like a lit match that illuminated his dark world. More like fireworks that blasted into the sky highlighting everything.

"It's nothing-" Eddie wasn't even finished talking and already Jenna knew Eddie told a lie thanks to her fine-tuned ability to detect such things. "Stop right there Eddie, what happened?" Jenna tried.

"Alright I got the crap kicked out of me. So – basically, I kind of thinking uh… I was thinking you could let me stay a while at your place." Eddie put together as best as he could. Jenna was silent on the line for a second but then sighed.

"I don't think my dad would appreciate some random boy he's never seen before staying at my house. What's to say that those guys don't come looking for you at my place huh?" Jenna said very blunt.

"Give me a break here Jenna, I'm not asking for much here." Eddie said while dropping against a wall and sitting on the cold floor. The sun went down hours ago and he was beginning to worry.

"Eddie you're actually asking for a whole lot here. I'll text you my address but please you have to come in secrete or else my father will definitely kill me. He'll be like 'Jenna you have failed me for the last time' or something dramatic like that." Jenna exasperated.

"Relax you need me to swoop in like batman I'll do it easily." Eddie said charmingly in his own opinion.

"You better or else I'm screwed and you're screwed." Jenna said. "Just make it over here safe ok?" Jenna softly said before hanging up. Eddie made it his agenda to get there. He would storm through rain, snow, or blizzards, no matter what he would storm over there. He was going to search inside himself for strength to be able to get there with the amount of pain he was in. He would find solace with Jenna was what he would tell himself if he thought of giving up.

Aunt may sat worried for Peter, the cop cars she heard passing by outside her house only pertained driving her worries to flame on further. She wanted Peter home by seven but it was already midnight. She asked herself 'why does he always do this to me, can't he just come home early for one lousy night'.

Peter Parker moved through a corridor inside the HeliCarrier this wasn't the first time he had been here, he would come here quite often to train. Hopefully if he was smart he would have an extra Spider-Suit within the small confines that was the locker rooms. Peter ended the distance between him and the lockers in just a minute with his coordinated agility and speed. Opening up his locker he was surprised to see what was before him.

Inside his locker was just a dark grey hoodie, dark brown cargo pants, and some black runners shoes. 'Lucky me, I get to roam through New York with my identity hanging in the balance of a hoodie covering half of my face. If I'm lucky the least that could happen would be that this would be on the front cover of the daily bugle, no one reads news papers anymore. As long as someone doesn't tweet this or post this on Instagram or anything like that I'll be fine.' Peter thought in his head. He put on the attire and then got on the outside levels of the HeliCarrier. 'Here goes nothing…' Peter thinks as he jumps off the HeliCarrier.

His only true worry is that he won't make it home in time. Worrying about the papparzi was the least of his worries, he could zip through these Manhattan streets like nothing all the way to queen without being seen. He's still in freefall and his agile reflexes warn him of the things coming his way, falling closer to the ground Peter prepares himself for some maneuvers. Grabbing a hold of a flag pole before he falls to the ground he spins several times on the flag pole gripping it lightly. On his last spin he heaves himself forward. Web zipping past a street light he spirals in the air as he lunges through the air. Swing after swing he feels the cool breeze on his fast and the rapid winds ruffling the fabric of his hoodie. If he were in his Spider-Suit he would be yelling 'woohoo' or something close to that.

Eddie Brock reaches the address that Jenna texted him. It was a cool place, had all the factors of a nice house. Eddie texted Jenna that he was outside and waited in the cold. He thought this was going to be pretty schway to be able to stay at her house. He stood in the darkness not within the light that the street lights made. The door opened and Jenna beckoned him to come with her waving hand. Eddie went up the steps and entered quietly. Jenna had yet to see his wounds.

"My dad's sleeping I think so be quiet, we're gonna hangout in my room." Jenna whispered to Eddie's ear. Eddie followed her upstairs. They both entered her room, it was then that Jenna turned on the light and closed the door with her back towards Eddie. It was here that she turned to look at Eddie.

"Alright EJ – Oh my god what happened to you?!" Jenna questioned in a serious tone. Eddie put his hand to the back of his neck. She knew he had gotten into a fight from what he told her but this looked like something that he sustained from something much bigger.

"Eh, I had a little accident." Eddie spilled. Jenna glared at Eddie, he saw a hint of furiousness and despair in her eyes as she stared into his eyes.

"Tell me the truth, you can't just come into my house and lie to me straight to my face EJ. If you wanna stay here you're gonna have to fess up." Jenna said crossing her arms.

"I got into a minor altercation with these guys, it was over before it even started Jenna. Nothing you have to worry about." Eddie admitted.

"Are you going to be alright EJ?" Jenna questioned. "I don't think you should stay here without seeing a doctor Eddie, show me the rest of your wounds." Jenna requested. Eddie sighed while taking off his jacket and then shirt. Jenna gasped at all the bruises on Eddie.

"Are you sure it was just a 'minor altercation' it looks like you got beat by professional fighter." Jenna said putting her hand on Eddie's bare chest.

"Jenna trust me I'll be ok, I heal faster than the average man does." Eddie revealed. Jenna bit her lower lip so that she can handle the sight of all the bruises and cuts on Eddie. His words seemed ridiculous but her trademark ability was telling her that he was speaking nothing but the truth.

"Ok Eddie but next time try not to get into trouble again, for me ok?" Jenna asked. How could Eddie say no to a plead like that from her sweet voice.

"I'll make it my purpose to stay out of trouble, trouble that involves me getting hurt that is." Eddie charmingly said while sitting on Jenna's bed.

"Could you describe some of the guys who did this to you? I could get some of my friends to find out who they are so we could call the cops." Jenna proposed. The corner of Eddie's lip smiled.

"I'll tell you, but no cops." Eddie returned. 'I'm pretty confident I could settle the score myself.' He thought. Eddie told Jenna exactly what the guys looked like, what their gang affiliation was, and what weapons they had on them. The whole time Jenna looked surprised that he was even alive.

Peter was in his neighborhood now he jumped over a few houses, he soared through the air effortlessly to then land elegantly on his front door step. Opening the door Peter noted that the lights were off, 'maybe aunt May's asleep.' Until suddenly someone turned on the living room lamp.

"Not this cliché…" Peter said under his breath. Aunt May glared at Peter with daggers.

"Why do you persist on being trouble for me Peter. You had me worried sick all night for you. Do you know what the crime rate is like these days?" Aunt May seethed. Peter took off the hood.

"Sorry Aunt May I had to work on an article at the daily bugle I tried calling you but my phone was out of battery." Peter lied. May frowned for a few seconds before sighing.

"Peter please for the love of everything that is holy bring a charger with you. I can't keep doing this with you, it gets old Peter. You need to learn to take responsibility." Aunt May said while calming herself.

"I know aunt May I'm trying. I really am. I'm going to start being home more but I have other responsibilities." Peter vowed.

"Peter you're just a teenager. You need to realize that you're not yet a man, but going to be one. It takes preparation yes, but that doesn't mean you can walk around like an adult when the roof over your head isn't yours. When you're old enough to buy a house and live by yourself that's when you can start calling yourself a proper adult, but for now you're just a kid, my kid." Aunt May scolded light heartedly. "Oh and your dinner is in your room, you should have some before it gets cold." Aunt May finished.

"-Thanks Aunt May." Peter said going upstairs. He found his food on a plate on the small table he had in his room. He didn't feel like eating but he didn't want aunt May's efforts to go to waste so he ate it. The whole time he couldn't get his mind off the topic of revenge. His father's death wasn't an accident. Peter knew that his father was working on the symbiote suit with Eddie Brock's father. They first signed off their project to the wrong man who took over the project, then they started their own work in secret. 'Could they have been killed by the people they sold out to?' Came to Peter's mind. He wasn't sure but he kept that in mind. Was it an assassination? Was the kingpin involved somehow? Who knew all Peter knew was that he was feeling a whole bundle of hate and vindictive feelings inside of him. 'I will find who killed my father.' Peter told himself.


	3. Chapter 3: The build up

Eddie had slept at Jenna's house. He was only in his boxers due to the fact that he had taken the majority of his clothes off to reveal to this new girl in his life named Jenna. Jenna didn't mind Eddie, but she thought it was pretty lewd to have him sleep right next to her on the same bed without clothes to cover his skin. She got used to it after the first few minutes and slept soundly asleep.

Before we go any further let's dive back to the past to see how Jenna puzzled things out.

"EJ I know who the people who hurt you. Well my friends do. They're a bunch of scuzz bags who like to pick fights. My friends had problems with them from time to time. They almost got into a fight at this bar over here…" Jenna said as she flashed her phone at Eddie's way. Eddie took note of the street address. "That's basically where they hang out, they run that bar like they own it." Jenna stated.

"Jenna tomorrow in the morning I want you to stay away from that bar…." Eddie said in rather dark tone. Jenna raised an eyebrow. So many thoughts were going through her head. For starters she felt pity for Eddie, he looked like he'd been through a war. Then there was the feeling of doubt she didn't fully trust Eddie with this new information he would do something stupid and get himself hurt again. And lastly curiosity, she wondered what Eddie would really do. She could sense that there was something dark inside of him, she was scared to use the word evil to describe it, but something was definitely there.

"EJ please don't do something that will get you in trouble. I want to see you again ok?" Jenna sighed, she didn't want to see something bad, like a consequence coming out of Eddie's hastily actions that would result in him getting locked up.

"Jenna, trust me. I'll be fine, I just have to go to that bar so I could have a little - chat with those guys so things could be settled." Eddie lied. Jenna's brow knit at Eddie's obvious lies.

"Eddie don't lie to me." Jenna begged. Eddie was starting to realize that this 'chick' had a knack for knowing when he was lying.

"Jenna, I lie to you because I care about you." Eddie stated. "My father used to lie to me all the time and it was because he didn't want me to worry about him." Eddie explained loosely. Jenna sighed.

"Eddie I told you that I liked you and I didn't know why, I think it was the fact that you seemed like you were open to the idea of changing yourself. You don't have to lie to me Eddie you don't have to lie at all, you can change, you can change for me and those around you." Jenna told off concerned. Eddie looked at the ground.

"There are some things about me that can't be changed Jenna. Some curses can be mended while other curses remain incurable. Jenna I'm not a good person, and I know this very well. I'm not even sure if my reasons for wanting to change are genuine but I know for a fact that I can't completely change, some things in life stay the same no matter what happens." Eddie confessed, he believed that he would stay Venom forever preying on other people to survive.

"I want you to be honest with me, what are you going to do when you find those guys at the bar?" Jenna asked. She didn't like thinking of Eddie as a bad person, that was the reason why she had rejected to idea of him being that monster on the news even though her instincts told her he was. She wouldn't know what to do if she found out Eddie was some spree killer preying on people. Eddie was someone she got to know well in just a day. It was like he was a longtime friend. Jenna looked into Eddie's eyes with her puppy dog eyes awaiting the answer.

"I'm going to make sure that the streets are safe, I'm going to do something unreasonable. Something evil." Eddie admitted. Jenna furrowed her brow, it wasn't a complete answer. Jenna wanted to change the subject.

"My friend told me about this party that's happening on Friday and I was wondering if you could come with me to the party. Like all my girlfriends have boyfriends to go with them and I was thinking you could come with me so they could think you're my boyfriend." Jenna invited. Eddie ran his hand through his hair.

"So let me get this straight, you want me to come as your boyfriend when in reality I'm designated towards the friendzone?" Eddie asked non-flattered.

"Who said I would friendzone you?" Jenna said smugly. Just then Jenna heard the sound of knocking on her door. Her face turned pale white as her head turned from Eddie to the door.

"Jenna it's me open up." Jenna's father announced. Jenna looked back to Eddie to find him gone. Without her knowledge Eddie was outside the window standing beside it on a ledge. Jenna went to open the door.

"That took a while – who's clothes are those?" Jenna's father questioned as he folded his arms.

"Oh they're mine I had this school project where our teacher wants us to dress up as the opposite sex." Jenna pieced together.

"Oh, is that so?" Jenna's father said while walking in the room. He checked underneath the bed.

"You know, if you had brought a boy here I wouldn't have cared, but the fact of the matter is that you tried to hide his presence from me. Which makes me question what you two were doing before he hid? I mean his clothes are all over the floor so that leaves me with a pretty bad accusation…" Jenna's father said as he stopped kneeling and went to check the closet. Opening it up he moved the racks of clothing to find nothing.

"Dad you're making a big deal out of nothing." Jenna stated, she was unsure to this day after all these years of knowing her father on whether or not he had the same ability to detect lies, but it was starting to seem like he did have it these past few weeks.

"I'm not making a big deal out of nothing, I don't want you giving up your body like it's nothing to some punk looking for a quick fix." Jenna's father stated.

"I wasn't giving up anything though!" Jenna pled. Jenna's father knit his brow in her statement. 'She's telling the truth but then why were the guys clothes off then?' He questioned in his head.

"Alright Jenna, for now I'll leave you to your vices but I don't want to see them coming back to haunt my decision." Jenna's father said giving Jenna a kiss on the forehead. "Daddy will always be on your side as long as you're honest with me." Her father proclaimed leaving, closing the door behind him. Jenna sighed in relief, until she felt something cold touch her shoulder causing her to jolt in reaction.

"Standing outside with no shirt or pants was a bad and good idea." Said Eddie who was thawing out.

"Over all it was a good idea I think, I'm going to sleep now you can sleep on the floor." Jenna announced getting into her bed.

"Whoa, sleeping on the floor? You got have a bit more for me, if I wanted to sleep on the floor I could have slept outside. How about you share the bed?" Eddie demanded with a raised brow wondering what her excuse would be to say 'no'.

"Ok bonehead you can sleep with me, but don't get any funny ideas you got me?" Jenna made clear. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"What kind of guy do you take me for? I'm not a comedian so I don't think I'll be having any funny ideas any time soon…" Eddie sarcastically said getting into the bed with Jenna who lightly patted Eddie on the shoulder in retaliation for his remark.

"Hey don't get smart with me!" Jenna said making herself comfy in the bed. For a second there was silence until Eddie realized something.

"I just noticed I forgot to put my clothes back on." Eddie laughed, Jenna's eyes shot open and she turned to Eddie.

"Go put them on!" She ordered.

"Eh, I'm already cozy in the bed I don't wanna have to get up to put them on when I'm already in bed." Eddie explained himself. Jenna face palmed.

"You freaking bonehead, put on a shirt for pete's sake!" Jenna shouted in a whisper.

"If we're talking about Peter Parker's sake he could go hug a tree for all I care." Eddie slyly stated.

"Fine you can sleep SHIRTLESS next to me, but this time definitely no funny ideas!" Jenna yelled again but in a whisper.

"It seems to me like you're the only one here transfixed on funny ideas. I myself have no funny intentions, believe me, I'm not a funny type of guy anymore . I learned my lesson from Gwen Stacy that I'm not good with women and funny ideas." Eddie confessed.

"Gwen Stacy! Your girlfriend?!" Jenna interrogated in an alerted tone.

"Not by a long shot. I messed up bad with that relationship. If she was my girlfriend I would have never taken my shirt off in front of you." Eddie answered.

"Good. I didn't want to be stepping on another women's territory…" Jenna said relieved. "Good night Eddie." Jenna added.

"Goodnight." Eddie responded. Back to the present Eddie woke up his wounds were probably all gone by now. The suit was always thorough in healing its host's wounds. Eddie sat up from the bed and noticed that Jenna was gone and that there was a note beside him on the bed. Reaching for it with his long pale arm he grabs it and reads it. 'Dear EJ, I had school so I decided to let you stay a little while in my house. Don't break anything while I'm gone bonehead.' Eddie got off the bed and put on his clothes.

His mind was transfixed on revenge. He was starting to get hyper and pissed at the same time. He got out of the house and walked down the cold and unforgiving streets that were of New York. He knew exactly how to get to that bar his memory was working at one hundred percent.

He was getting closer to the place. His hunger hadn't died down. Being around Jenna for some reason made him feel alright, but now that he was away from her he had this un-satisfiable urge to feed. He was also a lot hotter headed than he was with Jenna, he wanted nothing more than to get his sweet tasting revenge.

Eddie just realized the hard snow blowing down on him this was a pretty crappy summer Eddie thought to himself. It made him wonder if Jenna had school today.

He made it to the bar and looked at it in all its glory. His hands were inside his green jacket as he stepped inside. He heard a gaggle of laughs, words being shared, bottles being clanked some being opened, the sound of pool balls being hit with the cue. He heard all of it. And when the door shut behind him everything went silent. Not one sound was made.

"Hey! It's that loser who got his ass beat!" Some guy yelled from the crowd. Eddie figured that those goons must have shared the story with everybody. He could see some of the same guys who attacked him. Eddie's brow furrowed in deep anger.

"If you're gonna fight take it outside. I don't want any more messing up my bar." The bartended said in a stern voice.

"Sorry-" Eddie's voice was in twos as if someone else was speaking with him. "I've got a score to settle." Right then and there tendrils swirled around Eddie forming Venom.

"MOTHER OF GOD!" One screamed as he was picked up and slammed into the ground his head bashing through the wooden floor. The men pulled out there guns and began to fire. Venom through a tendril at one their hands and made sure to snap all of the fingers it caught within the blob of goo at the end of the tendril. Venom smacked on them beside him straight out of the glass window into a passing car.

This whole time the leader of the group was hiding over the bar counter thinking to himself 'What kind of monster is he?' He trembled as he heard the sounds of his men being dismembered and dismantled. His whole tough guy persona had fallen flat on the ground in a matter of seconds. He was now quaking in his boots.

"Please I'll give you any thing!" One thug said with his hands up dropping his gun. There was gore galore all around the bar. Venom picks the fragile man and throws him over the counter into the shelfs of beer causing them to tumble and shatter. His tendrils fly over to the fallen man and grab him, his victim leaves scratch marks on the wooden ground as he is dragged over the counter to then be consumed. His screams are nothing but musical pieces of art to Venom's ears as he purges the life force out of him. Venom knew there was one last guy hiding behind the counter, he had noticed him when his tendrils spotted him while grabbing the previous victim. Venom hops over the table and grabs the man by the shirt and raises him up.

"NO! NO! PLEASE!" He cowers, Venom growls a mighty roar at him before throwing him at one of the tables in the bar.

"WE'RE NOT DONE YET!" Venom says but before he could go any further and sink his claws into the man's chest as intended he hears someone come through the door.

"Nice mess…" The man says. Venom growls at the man but that doesn't seem to halt him.

"Can't let a monster like you go running around so I'm guessing I'm gonna have to do some wet work." The man says raising his fists. *SNIKT* The sound of metal extending out of flesh is heard. Looks like Venom wasn't the only one with claws. Wolverine screams as he runs at Brock. Venom picks up the pool table and attempts to slap Wolverine with it. Logan slices through the pool table as if it were feathers and paper. Going in for the first slash Wolverine grunts sending his claws at Venom, but instead he hits a shield made on the spot by Venom. The material was rock solid Logan's blades grinded against it causing sparks to form. Venom seemed taken back by the sparks.

"You're a deadly monster, but I'm deadlier." Wolverine said doing a flip over the shield and stabbing Venom in the back. He tried rapid stabbing Eddie but the skin he was facing shot out a tendril smacking Logan in the jaw sending him flying and yelling. Venom watches as Logan sheaths his claws. He starts to heal in this state, his bruises. Logan gets up and pounces towards Venom.

Venom grabs Wolverine in the air but is stabbed through the head. Still conscious Venom throws Wolverine flying at the wall. Wolverine gets up and is whipped by tendril after tendril. Each time his tentacles make a weird gooey noise. Logan catches on and dodge rolls out of the way and does some hops over the other ones aiming low. This time Wolverine comes at Venom with everything he's got, a frenzy of blades come at Venom's way who jumps on the ceiling and crawls around.

"Well you're a squirly one aint ya?" Logan says but quickly silenced as tendrils wrap around his arms. Venom hops down from the ceiling and grabs Logan by the head with his giant palm he sets a gooey blob to incarcerate Logan's head suffocating him. Logan thrashes around but is beginning to lose his energy. Venom growls some more throwing Logan far where he hits a wall. Venom could have killed him there but he wants to have some more fun. Jumping over to the man Venom punches his head through the wood knocking him out. Leaving him alive would entail for fun to happen later.

Just then a helicopter is heard. Venom runs in a crawl, jetting out of the bar he sees heavily armed men awaiting him. They fire their guns at Venom but fail to realize that he's too strong for such pathetic dribble. A lady in a white suit watches from above, they had been tracking the public to find Eddie, and when that bartender called 9-11 for an emergency stating that there was a purple monster wreaking havoc their phone tappers got wind of it first.

Venom roars to the clouds, he takes on the men all at once by sending a barrage of tendrils at them whacking them right off their feet. The lady in white jumps down landing on an air condition, flipping off of that and grabbing a hold of a window ledge, she drops herself to the ground elegantly and regains her composure.

"You're going to sit down or you're going to get shut down, it's up to you Eddie." Silver Sable threatened as she got out her combat stick.

Meanwhile in queens Peter Parker packs his web shooters in a bag along with his Spider-Suit. He's in a public restroom of the subway transit. Once all his gear was packed he puts his grey hoodie up to conceal his face. Leaving the restroom he casually jumps onto the tracks and then runs into a tunnel, there he jumps up onto a ceiling. Checking his watch he sees that he had only seconds to spare, he could feel the vibrations on the wall not to mention his Spider-Sense going off. The train comes to a stop to pick up passengers and then goes into the tunnel that Peter was residing. Dropping down Peter latches onto the train and is taken for an adventure to Manhattan.

This time he wasn't playing any games. His father Richard Parker died, and it was intentional. He had to find out who did it in the criminal underworld. And the only person who could possess such knowledge as to who did it was hiding away safely in some skyscraper. Peter wasn't going to stop until he found who exactly killed his father and that was a fact.

Eddie Brock can feel the hunger coming back again even though he had just consumed prey. Rather than wasting time by fighting this woman Eddie decided to retreat. Jumping several hundred feet through the air Eddie jumps building to building. He could feel the symbiote's hold on him wearing down. After some time of retreating he falls to the ground in his human form. Broken in some alley, which was his usual preferred solace. Eddie gets up and decides that it would be best to stay away from that bar until things died down.

Walking out of the alley he finds a homeless person slouched against the wall wearing only a t-shirt, fingerless gloves, and some jeans. Eddie's brow knit, taking off his coat Eddie noticed the man looking up at him.

"Here take this, it could get cold in these streets." Eddie said handing the man his jacket. The man shook his head.

"I couldn't take your jacket kid, I wouldn't feel good wearing it knowing I took it." The homeless fellow stated. Eddie sighed. He tried thinking of some way of giving the man his jacket so that they could both have a win win. Eddie was wanted so getting rid of the jacket would be a good thing, and the man having a jacket would keep him warm. Eddie thought some more until he came up with an idea.

"How about we make a trade then, you hand over your fingerless gloves and I'll hand over this jacket. Does that sound even?" Eddie calculated. The homeless man seemed to be lost in thought but he nodded understanding Eddie. They traded their articles of clothing, the gloves for a jacket. And Eddie walked off satisfied. He helped someone else which ultimately helped him too.

Jenna tapped her pen as she thought about how to finish her drawing. Her phone went off and she looked at it. It was an amber alert notifying her about a purple monster and it gave an address of where it was last seen. Jenna immediately turned off her phone and frowned. She kept pushing it into the back of her head and every time she was reminded of it… The idea that Eddie was a vicious killer… It hurt her internally because she liked Eddie he was a pretty laid-back guy who you could share a laugh with. She figured she'd turn on the television to get her mind off things.

"This blond kid came into my bar and then killed everybody. Then next thing I know another guy who turned out to be wolverine starts fighting him, and then next mercenaries are outside my door. That blond-" Jenna covered her ears and closed her eyes frowning. She didn't want to believe it, she didn't want to believe any of it. Turning off the television as fast as possible Jenna thought about all the past reports she had heard about Venom. Random people after the Venom attacks were said to be lifeless with pale skin, and scrunched up faces. Not to mention the absence of eye balls too, just big gaping black holes that stared into your soul.

She had things to do today, like meet up with friends to smoke. She needed to get her mind off things so she decided it would be best to go. Getting dressed for the weather, and then grabbing a crisp ten dollar bill from her purse. Now she was ready to go.

Jenna was glad that today school was off because of a snow day. She went downstairs to see her father asleep on the couch with beer bottles on the table. There was an ashtray there too with a freshly burnt out cigarette to top it all off. Jenna looked over him and sighed.

Leaving the house Jenna noticed that the weather died down and that it wasn't as bad as before. Regardless there was snow everywhere. Jenna called an Uber using the remainder of her paycheck on the ride. She saw a light in her house turn on and figured that her father was up.

Eddie Brock looked at his hands with the fingerless gloves on. Walking down the cold streets he was starting to miss his jacket. The chances of him getting sick with the symbiote however were slim since it could change his body's temperature in accordance to the weather. This was unknown to Brock however.

"Hey pst, over here." Whispered a mysterious voice. Eddie's brow knit, what would life throw at him next.

"Behind the apartment building." Said a walkie-talkie. Eddie went behind the apartment building and saw a guy crossing his arms leaning against a white van of his. Eddie smirked.

"I'm guessing you're gonna offer me free candy?" Eddie joked. The guy shook his head. He opened the backdoors of the Van and revealed high class weaponry.

"These could be considered candy if you really love shooting stuff." The guy said shrugging.

"Interesting, so tell me are these guns of the legal variety?" Eddie feigned seriousness.

"They're of the get it without ID or background check variety." The man answered crossing his arms again.

"Fascinating. How much for this M9?" Eddie questioned marveling at the sleek and black pistol while holding it.

"That's like one fifty." The man made clear with his tone. Eddie smirked while putting the gun down. He got out his wallet from his back pocket and forked over the cash to the man.

"Thank you for your generous contribution to my retirement fund." The man cheered. Eddie holstered the gun in his back pocket. And was about to scram but stopped when men in suits came. A man with black hair with bits of grey in it walked over to the weapon seller. He had the most dapper suit of them all. Eddie couldn't tell what nationality he was, Eddie figured he was possibly Colombian.

"Where are my weapons Topic." The boss questioned. Topic had a pale face as he stared bug eyed at the man. "I will not ask again Topic. One more time… Where are the weapons that you owe me." The gentleman interrogated.

"They're being shipped in at one am. They'll be coming in through the docks." Topic mustered out in a meek voice. The boss sighed.

"You know who we all answer to. He doesn't like it when we are late with our shipments. I would suggest that you have your shit together by one or else you'll have to deal with the wrath of the king." The boss further drove. Eddie was frowning the whole time. 'The docks huh? If I'm being serious about this vigilante crap I should head there when the shipment comes and stop them from supplying the bad guys with guns.' Eddie thought to himself. The boss and his men walked back from where they came, as they were leaving one of the men handed the boss a cellphone and the boss spoke into the phone. Eddie was guessing it must have been the king himself.

"Oh man it's a good thing the shipment was on its way today or I'd be screwed." Eddie heard the man say as he was on his merry way. Eddie's phone had no battery so he guessed he'd show up at Jenna's house and hope that she was there.

Peter Parker walked into the giant skyscraper. If someone knew about the crime and conspiracy that was his parent's death it would have to be none other than the king of crime himself. Wilson Fisk. Peter made sure his Web Shooters inside his bag were on safety so that they didn't go off. Walking up the multiple stairs, more like running up them Peter managed to get to the floor fairly quickly.

"Sir you have to-" The lady tried to convince Peter that he needed to schedule an appointment but it was to no avail. Peter barged right into Wilson Fisk's quarters. Peter noticed that he was facing the back of Wilson's chair, he must have been looking out the window from his spot.

"Wilson I want to have a word with you, and you may not like it because it doesn't involve food." Peter said. Normally he didn't take to roasting people while assuming the role of Peter Parker, but this was different he wanted vengeance for his parent's death. Slowly Wilson turned his chair.

"Peter Benjamin Parker. I see that you've grown some audacity in you. I'd have to say that if I was insecure about my size I would take the proper actions against you and your family but since I am a mature individual I take no offence." Wilson went on. Peter rolled his eyes at this giant speech.

"Listen, I want to know how my parents died, the truth. Their deaths wasn't an accident. And I'm fairly sure you'd have the answers that I'm looking for." Peter let out. Wilson laughed.

"Of all the people you come to me expecting the truth of your parent's death? Parker, you truly are an cantankerous one when it comes to assuming my boy." Wilson said with a voice that sounded coy. He was doing it on purpose Peter thought.

"I know you, I know you're involved in all of crime so tell me who committed the crime that did my parents in!" Peter yelled. Wilson sighed, not a sigh of boredom, or of contempt/aggravation, it was a sigh of joy, he was having fun. Peter never really had a good relationship with Wilson after he helped make an article defaming Wilson and throwing dirt on his good name.

"You know Parker, in your coming of age you're going to find out that sometimes things happen for a reason and some other things happen randomly. Some crime is controlled, some crime isn't. I have no control over chaos but I have control over what can easily be controlled. Do you understand my boy?" The king of crime preached. Peter sighed. Maybe his parent's death was a random crime case. How would he ever avenge them then.

Peter's phone went off, an amber alert. Warning him of a man with sand robbing a bank.

"You win this time you adult sized baby, but the second I find out you had something to do with my parents death I will come back and rain a storm of fury against you and your good name." Peter threatened leaving. The area that was being robbed was far from King pin's tower. Peter had no time to get on his suit so he just grabbed his web shooters from out of his book bag, putting them on he slumped his book bag on his bag and left the building through a random window.

Peter hurled down in the air, he caught a flag pole and swung off of it after spinning on it. He web zipped the building in front of the building he had just jumped out of. Swinging from building to building he web zipped to a wall and wall ran over to the edge of the building and hopped off of it landing on the roof of another building. A build board was in his way he jumped up and did a Kong over the build board.

Sandman was being kept occupied as he dealt with the police. Making a giant hammer out of his fist and smacked it into a cop throwing him a remarkable distance. Then he threw a fat glob of sand at an officers head which made it flip in place before falling. Peter was gliding towards the area landing hard he heard the crunch of the street pavement below him, he did a roll to even out the impact force and as soon as he got to his feet he kicked open a fire hydrant and threw his hand over it positioning it over to hit sandman.

"Water meet sand. Sand meet water!" Peter joked. Peter saw a giant shadow and looked over head. It was the S.H.I.E.L.D HeliCarrier. Nick Fury walked up to Peter patting him on the shoulder.

"You did good kid…" Nick said astonished at how fast the situation was resolved.

"Tell me you know more about my families death Fury." Peter hoped. Nick sighed in sorrow.

"Sorry kid, all I know for now is that it wasn't an accident." Nick said noticing the pain in Peter as his head lowered.

Jenna had met up with her friends they were having such a fantastic time. She had used her ten dollars to smoke with them. Getting high was something she would do once a week but her friends still called her Jenna the Junkie. They had chosen to smoke in some alley where they usually hung out. It was a blast until one of her friends mentioned the bar.

"They got their asses handed to them by one guy? That's hilarious." Niko laughed.

"It's not, they all died except for the bartender. Wolverine came and not even he was strong enough to stop the guy." Sharen spoke.

Jenna thought quietly. 'If Eddie did turn out to be a killer could I still be his friend? He seemed like he wanted to change but, he killed people in cold blood…'

"Uh oh, bad news guys." Patty said looking at her phone. Jenna raised an eyebrow.

"Trouble like what?" Jenna questioned wondering what it could be.

"Donavan is coming and he says he wants his money ready for him. I had no idea you you still owed him." Patty announced. Jenna was horrified she had no money left, she didn't even get high yet but that was the least of her worries. She only had enough cash for a ride home. Compared to what she owed Donavan it was chump change.

"I gotta go guys, see you on Friday." Jenna said calling for an Uber.

"Jenna you can't run forever sooner or later Donavan's gonna storm your house and raid it for cash." Niko stated.

"I'll have his money by next week." Jenna said leaving the alley and awaiting at the address she told the Uber to come to.

Eddie walked a far distance to Jenna's house. He made it, he regret giving his jacket away because all he had left was a black shirt, some blue jeans, and fingerless gloves. He also wished he had chosen to wear boots instead of basic shoes.

Ringing the doorbell Eddie waited for someone to open the door. The door flung open and a man who looked like magnum P.I from the mustache to the hair looked into Eddie's soul. The man was analyzing Eddie and was sensing bad vibes from him.

"What brings man of your caliber to this house?" Jenna's father questioned.

"I know your daughter, she said it'd be ok for me to hang out here with her." Eddie said honestly, he didn't mention the fact that he was staying here for a few days but the man probably didn't want to hear that.

"I recognize your clothing, you were naked in my daughters room…" Jenna's father stated. Eddie cringed from the call out.

"Um not entirely naked, I still had my boxers on." Eddie answered. Jenna's father spewed a giant speech about manners around young women, but Eddie had blanked out while staring at the man, the entire time his mouth was running the magnum P.I theme song was playing in Eddie's head.

"And that's why you should never in any under circumstance take off your clothes on the first date. Is that clear young man?" Jenna's father said crossing his arms. He could tell that Eddie hadn't lied but knew he had more secrets to him.

"Uh clear as crystal sir." Eddie acknowledged. Jenna's father stuck out his hand so he could shake Eddie's.

"You can call me Davis, you're welcome to wait for Jenna if you want. And by the gods what happened to that jacket of yours." Davis said remembering that he saw a Jacket along with the rest of Eddie's clothes the other day in Jenna's room.

"I gave it away to a homeless man." Eddie revealed. Jenna's father was impressed, he was sensing no lie so he could really trust Eddie.

"I'm glad to see that my daughter has chosen such a gracious person to be her friend. I'll let you come inside but if I get wind of you hurting my daughter in any way the consequences shall be irrevocably horrible." Davis welcomed. 'That makes me feel right at home…' Eddie said in his head.

"So Mr. Davis I heard from your daughter that you're a man of science." Small talked a bored Eddie.

"That's right I am a man of science, as you are a man of… What are you a man of again?" Asked a confused Davis. Eddie sat on the couch thinking of what his life was right now.

"I'm a man off –" Eddie didn't really know what he was a man of. "I don't know…. To be honest I think I'm a man who can play on both sides of the coin, good and bad. And I believe that makes me the equalizer. I'm someone who can balance things out" Eddie figured it out.

Keys jingled into a lock and the door opened swiftly it was Jenna.

"Jenna H. Cole you're home early for a change. I was just having a word with your friend here, I don't believe I got his name." Davis spoke.

"It's Edward Brock Jr. but you could call me Eddie or EJ if you want." Eddie revealed.

"I'll leave you two to your fun, I'll be upstairs." Davis said leaving. Jenna didn't know what to say towards Eddie. She was confused as to what she should do. There was going to be a day where she couldn't ignore it any further and that was definitive.

"Jenna your father said you came early, is something wrong?" Eddie questioned getting off the coach.

"Eddie." Jenna said but couldn't form a sentence to go along with the name.

"Jenna tell me what's going on." Eddie said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"No! You tell me what's going on! How come when you went to that bar everyone died?" yelled a Jenna who requested to know the truth.

"Jenna it's a long story, don't get so worked up over something that-" Eddie was cut off.

"I'm getting worked up because I don't like the idea of you being some crazy thing that kills people. I like you Eddie, I really do but I'm not sure if I could like you-" Jenna was cut off.

"Jenna calm down I can explain, and when I'm done explaining you'll understand why I've done the things I've done in this lifetime. To be honest I'm trapped and I can't get out of this jail cell of darkness, I've fallen inside the black and the only thing that's been keeping me sane is the thought of you…" Eddie said with his hands still on Jenna's shoulders. Jenna looked down at the ground but Eddie gently cupped her chin and raised her head to face him. She had those beautiful puppy dog eyes staring right into him.

They stared at each other for quite some time. Eddie got closer and closed his eyes, Jenna did the same. Before their lips met the doorbell rang. 'Damn't' Eddie thought to himself. In that moment they shared he didn't notice the hunger at all but now it was roaring.

"I'll get the door…" Jenna said in a depressed whisper, she was shaken by all this stuff going on as of late. Eddie followed her and hid to the side of the door, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall to make it seem less shady to Jenna.

Jenna opened the door and her mouth opened in shock. It was Donavan, his car was parked outside

"I want my money Jenna!" Donavan said pissed off, he extended his arm out to Jenna's face cupping her cheeks. Eddie broke the hold and headbutt Don cracking his nose. Blood spilled from his nose.

"Jenna wait in your room, I'll be back in a little while." Eddie said as he walked out and closed the door. Don recovered and was about to punch Eddie until Ed stuck his M9 in Donavan's face.

"She no longer owes you any money, the next time I see you putting your hands on her like that you'll be owing me your life. You understand you little punk?" Eddie said as he coiled his arm back and then jabbed the muzzle of the gun into the man's wind pipe. Donavan gagged as he fell back tripping down the stairs that led to the door.

"Consider this a calling card, this is your one chance to keep your life so remember what I told you. Don't mess with Jenna or else you're dead." Eddie said to the man who was still on the floor either alive or unconscious.

Jenna heard everything from her room window. She didn't know whether to feel grateful or passionate rage that he was threatening people in her name. She wanted to give Eddie a chance either way she wanted to hear him explain himself the way he said he would.

Eddie walked inside and looked for Jenna, he couldn't find her on the first floor which made him anxious but she had come out of her room and stood at the top of the steps calling for Eddie. Brock went up to her and followed her into her room.

"Eddie I want to hear you explain yourself." Jenna informed.

"Alright it all started back when-" Eddie explained to Jenna what his case was, his involvement with Spider-Man, his father's life's work being the symbiote, how his addiction for consuming people almost consumed Eddie with his guilty conscience and more.

Spider-Man had stopped another gang of crooks in suits and questioned them about any big schemes going on with the idea of them in return being let go. One of them ratted about a gun shipment happening at the docks at one in the morning. Spider-Man web splattered them to a wall as the police came running over to see what Spider-Man did with them.

In his Spider-Suit now Peter wasn't afraid to take things slow. He loved web slinging, it was like a rollercoaster and every time he'd scream 'WOOHOO' or just 'woo' because it was all fun for him. It was the ultimate freedom to be able to travel from the clouds above as you skimmed past New York streets in lightning fast speeds.

Peter landed on a roof and got his bag, he took off his web shooters and his suit and changed clothes back to his hoodie. Putting on the bag he dropped off the building and entered the daily bugle across the street.

Peter walked past Betty who'm he had a fling with when he had the black suit. Now he was back to being puny Parker. Parker who took crap from everybody. Parker who people viewed as a lesser being. Put Parker loved being Peter because it was something he loved to cherish when he found out about responsibility. Being Spider-Man was a curse and gift. Something that couldn't change no matter what.

"Parker there you are do you have those pictures of Spider-Man?" Jameson questioned. "Or do you have a death wish?" Jameson questioned.

"I have pictures of Spider-Man returning bags of cash that sandman tried stealing." Peter said putting the pictures on the desk.

"Excellent! I can see the headlines now! 'SPIDER-MAN STEALS BAGS OF CASH FROM BANK AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!' Spectacular!" Jameson cheered. Peter sighed.

"Mr. Jameson it was Sandman was the one who stole those bags of cash not Spider-Man." Peter said feeling down.

"You're right, it should be titled 'SANDMAN FACES COMPETITION AS SPIDER-MAN STEALS THE MONEY SANDMAN STOLE.' That's even better than the one before, good job parker!" Jameson congratulated. Peter face palmed not feeling pleased with any of this at all. Peter went over to his desk outside of Jameson's office and did some research.

Peter frowned as he looked into the docks and saw that unknown cargo was being shipped. What that crook had said was turning to sound a little bit more truthful. Peter was definitely going to check that out. Peter's Spider-Sense went off and he looked over to see Betty trying to sneak up on him.

"What do you want Betty?" Peter questioned rotating his chair to look at her.

"Peter I was feeling lonely and I wanted to say hi." Betty flirted.

"I just turned seventeen recently, dating you wouldn't work." Peter stated. Betty took offence to his words.

"Why because I'm too old, I'm twenty-six. That's not old at all." Betty remarked with some tone and attitude.

"You're fine, I'm just too young. And you know I have a girlfriend now." Peter said turning slightly to face the computer to exit out of the research so Betty couldn't see.

"Oh really? What's her name?" Betty asked suspicious.

"Mary Jane and I love her." Peter said in a cool and collected voice.

"Fine Peter, thank you for breaking my heart." Betty said leaving. Peter sighed, there was too much drama in the work place. The only person Peter looked up to here was Robbie Robertson. Hopefully later Peter could obtain his help to convince Jameson for the millionth time not to paint Spider-Man as a grimy villain. After some hours of work Peter left the daily bugle and returned to queens.

It was there that he and Mary Jane met up.

"I'm so glad I'm out of work. The daily bugle is killing Spider-Man AND Peter Parker." Peter said in the middle of his conversation with Maryjane

"Look on the bright side Pete, you're making money and the cops you helped save are gonna say good things on Spider-Man's behalf. You always win in the end." Mary Jane stated.

"I guess you're right. Thanks MJ." Peter thanked as he snuggled closer to Mary Jane.

"Even if New York stops supporting you, or if you aunt stops trusting you, you'll always have me on your side. And I know that you'll always be there for me. Alone we are strong but together we are something even greater…" Mary Jane said snuggling close to Peter. The two of them were on top of Peter's house staring off into the moon light as they held each other.

"So you were addicted to the craving you had to 'devour' people's 'life forces'?" Jenna asked in a helpless voice. She had all these mixed feelings for Eddie, she didn't know what to think.

"I'm stronger now, I don't believe in harming pedestrians. That's a side of me I don't ever want to go back to, no matter how dark my life gets." Eddie confessed. Jenna could tell that Eddie was telling nothing but the truth.

"Eddie." Jenna called out. "Yes?" Brock answered.

"Promise me that you'll never kill another innocent person again, even if it's Spider-Man." Jenna requested. Eddie put his hand on the back of his head while his brow knit.

"You know how I feel about Spider-Man after what he did to me. He's the reason I'm like this." Brock pled.

"Promise me!" Shouted a disgruntled Jenna. Eddie closed his eyes and breathed in and out.

"I promise I won't kill another innocent. Even if it's that wretched Spider-Man." Eddie promised Jenna could see that Eddie wasn't lying. She felt a bundle of joy in her heart.

"Thank you, I don't care what you do to criminals I can ignore that but innocent people don't deserve to die." Jenna put out there.

"I decided that innocents didn't need to die when I met you Jenna." Eddie admitted, he wanted to kiss Jenna but her father entered the room.

"Here you go Edward Jr. This is one of my favorite jackets when I was around your age, you can have it." Davis handed it over. It was a green jacket with a fur hood. Eddie put it on and flashed a toothy grin as he looked at the sleeves of the jacket on his body.

"Thank you sir, it's a fine addition to my wardrobe." Eddie gave thanks. Davis gave Eddie a thumbs up and left.

"Jenna I can stay here for a bit but I have to go." Eddie announced. Jenna raised her eyebrow.

"Where do you have to go?" Interrogated a suspicious Jenna. Eddie wasn't sure what to say but he decided to improvise.

"There's some bad people over there that need to cease to exist." Eddie answered. Jenna was starting to finally come to terms with the fact that Eddie was a killer. She was very conflicted with it because she just didn't like thinking of Eddie as a killer. She decided that whatever he did in the past was the fault of that monster he had inside of him not he himself. It was in the past now and Eddie seemed to only target criminals so Jenna was meagerly ok with it.

"Ok EJ but try not to get hurt again like last time." Jenna said not understanding Eddie's full prowess.

"I only got wounded that time because I couldn't change back into Venom right after deforming." Eddie cleared up. Jenna was still kind of in shock, of all the people who got to be friends with Venom it was her who was chosen. She still found it hard to believe that Eddie was that monster, but after he explained to her about the symbiote/suit she started to feel just how real things really were.

"What time are you leaving so I can set my alarm clock." Jenna stated. She was reluctant to but this was Eddie's work.

"I gotta head out by one am." Eddie told her in a soft voice.

"Please don't get hurt Eddie, I want to be able to see your face again. I don't want to spend all day worrying about you." Jenna said she had developed an anxiety that Eddie would end up getting hurt or even killed. She used to have this anxiety for her father after what happened to her mother. Eddie looked off to the side and smirked.

"I'll be fine, there's nothing I can't handle when I turn into Venom." Eddie stated. Jenna gave a faint smile.

"Alright bonehead let's get some sleep now before the alarm clock goes off." Jenna ordered. The two of them slept in the same bed again only this time there wasn't an awkward feeling to it. Eddie enjoyed being close to Jenna. It felt like his craving was on hold whenever he was around her. Meanwhile Jenna was enjoying her time with Eddie now, hoping that she could see him again after his adventure.

Author's note: Sorry if you thought this chapter was a little bit long.


	4. Chapter 4: Trask

Peter woke up in his bed when his alarm sounded off. He hastily got up and turned the contraption off before it woke Aunt May. Peter's room was located upstairs, instead of going downstairs through the door Peter decided to jump out the window. Landing briskly on the grass in the backyard Peter ran hopping over fences. A few motion sensor lights turned on but that was the full extent of his detection, no one saw him at all.

"I hope this goes smoothly otherwise I'm gonna have to settle for some over time. Not sure Aunt May will like that but it'll be what it'll be." Peter said to himself as he finally got to the streets and web zipped flying above the building ledge. He ran on the roof heading in the direction of the docks.

Eddie got up once Jenna's alarm went off. He got out of bed and turned off the alarm. Something grabbed at his arm and he looked to see that it was Jenna.

"Don't go. Please…" Jenna begged.

"I'll be fine Jenna." Eddie said.

"What'll happen if you lose control again, or if Spider-Man's there and you go crazy, or-" Jenna was silenced by Eddie whom was kissing her. Jenna went wide eyed but quickly closed her eyes as she kissed Eddie back. She was waiting for this, for him to make his move, but she hadn't expected him to make one in the middle of her speech. Jenna wrapped her arms around Eddie and kissed him deeply. Eddie parted from the kiss and lightly ran the back of his fingers and knuckles down Jenna's cheek. The touch calmed Jenna down a bit, once it was over Eddie spoke.

"Jenna these past few days I've been feeling more than myself, I started to feel more control and I think it's because of you. I've had less hate in my heart, and I think that's fighting the control the suit has over me. You're like an angel by my side giving my power over my demons." Eddie pieced together. Jenna didn't know how to respond to that, she felt special towards Eddie and her heart was feeling warm and tingly.

"You're gonna be late for your girl scout meeting EJ, hurry up and leave." Jenna said with confidence. She had faith that Eddie would have the power to stay in control.

Eddie left the building and started to walk, that walk soon turned into a jog, after a few seconds of jogging his movement turned into a full sprint. He ran for as fast as he could. Heading into an alleyway he could feel his heart race, he needed to get pissed off.

He thought about what Spider-Man did to him.

A bunch of months back Eddie found Peter tampering with the goop that Peter's father and his father made together.

"Peter what the hell are you doing?" Eddie asked confused. Peter turned back with a mortified look from what happened to him earlier.

"We have to burn this Eddie!" Peter stated with fear and adrenaline in his voice. Eddie was shocked, no way was he going to let some two bit punk ruin his father's life's work.

"Hell no!" Eddie said stepping closer. Peter picked up Eddie with just one hand by his shirt.

"Listen Eddie I'm Spider-Man and I put on the suit and not even I could control it!" Peter confessed. Eddie Brock was shocked at this display of power that Peter had over him. Eddie spent years testing, and experimenting on that sample of the goo and Peter was just going to throw it away! Peter explained to Brock that earlier the suit almost made him kill someone and that it was too dangerous to have

"Fine burn it…" Eddie said with deep melancholy. Peter left with the goo and had it burned.

Eddie had a spare sample of the goo. One he hadn't experimented on. All that time and effort wasted. His father's work gone… He was going to let the inky blackness consume him even if it meant giving away his self-awareness he didn't care if he was going to be in control or not he wanted revenge.

Back to the present Eddie thought of Peter Parker, Spider-Man and started to feel his heart thumping at an incredible pace now. Falling to his knees Eddie lays a single hand on the ground. He could feel the darkness pulling away at his soul. Swallowing his very being into the monstrosity that was Venom. The transformation was happening, tentacles sprawled out from Eddie's body and wrapped around him.

"Uugh…." Eddie groaned. Before he was completely enveloped he called out his loves name. "Jenna!"

For a second there was nothing but the black. Thinking of Jenna a bright light shined within the small confines that was Eddie's mind.

"Where am I?" Eddie questioned in a groggy whisper. A mirror descended from above and in the reflection, was Venom.

"YOU WANT CONTROL OVER ME?" The symbiote questioned. Eddie thought for a long while.

"No, I want balance between us." Eddie finally answered.

"THEN WE SHALL COME TOGETHER AND UNITE…." The symbiote responded as it poked it mirror through the reflection and it traveled close to Eddie. The symbiote's index finger was lazily pointing at Eddie, Eddie brought his finger and touched the finger pointing at him. Out of nowhere there was a blinding light that made it impossible to see. The light died down and Eddie wok up in the alleyway.

"WE ARE ONE, WE ARE VENOM!" Shouted Venom as he jumped far off into the distance.

Peter stayed in the shadows with his eyesight trained on the cargo ship coming in. It stopped directly at the bay where the docks were and men appeared to be loading off cargo boxes. One of the men opened a box revealing that there were definitely guns inside. Closing the box he loaded it into a van. Now would be the time to make a mo-

"Eddie?" Peter questioned as he saw Venom drop down. For some reason there was now a giant spider symbol on the front and back of his body. Venom was making chopped meat of the men he was combating. Peter decided it was time to step in.

"Stop! No more killing needs to be shed!" Peter shouted at Venom. He knew Eddie had no control so the hulking beast was probably going to attack it. It wasn't until Eddie removed the symbiote from his face to reveal himself that Peter found out he was wrong.

"We're making sure they don't come back unlike you we want the best for New York. We're the real heros." Eddie shouted.

"All you're doing is killing people that doesn't make you a hero, that makes you a murderer and a monster! You've given into the symbiote and now you're nothing more than a maniac who kills people" Peter said whilst dodging a tendril coming his way.

"And I think it's about time you shave that pubic hair off your face." Peter yelled. Peter's head wasn't hurting from the presence of Venom which made him wonder.

"I knew we'd find the Spider here but who'd a thought that we'd find Venom here too!" Silver Sable chimed with her binoculars. Her mercenaries were about to delve into the battle when from nowhere the Scorpion popped up.

"King Pin hired me to protect his weapons so I'm gonna make sure of that." Scorpion stated, Peter had no time for busybodies such as the Scorpion. Shooting a web blast at his fast he successfully blinded him. Venom came from behind and thwacked Scorpion while the symbiote was attached to him, smashing his hand down the Scorpion was rocketed to the ground where he thumped loudly.

"I think it's time we roll in." Said a random merc. Silver Sable snapped her finger and her man jumped into battle.

Venom finished sucking the life out of one of the goons and looked up to see that there were more to feast upon.

Peter dodged an array of lasers, tail attacks from the Scorpion, but surprisingly he didn't need to dodge anything from Venom. The two of them fought together against the mercenaries.

"Got any idea who these bozos are?" Peter asked as he did a side flip past a laser beam coming his way.

"Some private mercenary group, their leader dresses in all white, that's all we know." Venom replied while grabbing a mercs head and crushing it with his bare hand. Peter was too busy fighting the men to notice. Venom was surprised with how buddy buddy he was with Spider-Man, it must have been the fact that Jenna told him to think other than killing Spider-Man.

After a while the men died down and soon Peter sensed a new foe. Sharply turning his head back he saw Silver Sable, she tried attacking Peter but Peter jumped across the docks and considerable distance away. Venom shot out a tentacle at Sable but she grabbed it with her hand.

"Your tricks won't work on me." Sable said throwing the tentacle back. Sirens were head, luckily Peter was done webbing up the crooks and knew that the police would be able to arrest them so he left.

"Damn't the police… You win again Brock but I'll be back to hand your ass to you." Sable said in a aggravated voice. Venom leaped a great distance away and Sable ran far away with her great speed. She couldn't afford to have the police know of her existence, he contract stated so.

All this had Eddie thinking once he transformed back into his normal state. Who would hire mercenaries against him? Did this have something to do with his father? Eddie had to learn more. Right now he just needed to get back to Jenna, the sun was rising and she was probably worried sick.

Peter had to go to school soon so he found his bookbag on one of the roofs where he left it and switched clothing back to his hoodie.

Eddie Brock felt like a million bucks, this was the first time where he didn't feel like crap after transforming back to Eddie Brock. Right now the song 'The hustle' was playing in Eddie's head. Eddie threw his thumb up, Jenna's house was miles away.

"What the, a hitch hiker in Manhattan? Doesn't this douchebag know that taxi's exist?" Bill Barrel said to himself as he drove his truck.

"Hey asshole you need a ride?" Bill questioned while opening the passenger door. Eddie could hear the southern accent just dripping from the man's voice.

"Uh I told myself I'd only take rides from females but in this context I guess I could use one." Eddie said getting in.

"Ha real funny asshole, hey asshole you got a name?" Bill asked as nicely as he could. 'This man's obsession to the word asshole will be the end of him… No I promised Jenna I wouldn't harm another innocent.'

"It's um, Edward Brock Jr." Eddie answered.

"That's a real nice name asshole. Say asshole, what were you doing out at a time like this asshole." Bill questioned. 'This redneck is really testing my patience.'

"I was cutting loose ends." Eddie answered.

"Alright asshole, where ya headed?" Bill requested to know. Eddie told the man where he wanted to go and of course received a reply with the word 'asshole' in it. To which Eddie responded with a sigh.

Jenna found herself texting her friends because she couldn't go back to sleep. Her present conversation was centering on Donavan.

"Jenna what happened with Donavan? He told us that he was going to your house after he met up with us." Niko asked in a curious state.

"I saw him and he had a messed up nose…" Patty answered. "Jenna what happened?" Patty further went.

"My boy- This guy I know- He uh didn't like Donavan's attitude and the way he grabbed me so he kinda took care of business." Jenna revealed.

"Hey guys I'm so god damn clapped, what are moves tomorrow?" Molly questioned.

"I don't know I'm not sure if my parents will let me out. Jenna what are your moves?" Niko asked.

"You guys should know what the moves are, we're going to that party." Jenna stated. "I'm feeling a bit tired guys, gonna call it a night." Jenna typed. She sent her gn streaks to Patty and then went to bed.

Eddie Brock arrived at Jenna's home, he gave thanks to Bill. Bill was nice enough to let Eddie charge his phone to the charger connected to the truck. Calling Jenna on his phone he waited outside, the sun was still coming up and it was feeling a bit warm again. 'Looks like the summer isn't going to give up that easy'.

"Hello?" Jenna said in a groggy voice, her eyes were barley open and she had bed hair.

"It's me Eddie. Want to stay at a hotel nearby your house?" Eddie questioned.

"Eddie you freaking-! I have school today!" Jenna shouted in a whisper.

"It's august, shouldn't summer school be over for you?" Eddie Brock questioned.

"tomorrows my last day Eddie." Jenna said in a condescending tone.

"Did you get your final report card yet?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah?" Jenna answered with a confused attitude. Eddie smiled.

"You don't need to go to school then because you already got your grade." Eddie revealed. Jenna thought for a moment. 'He's right but what am I gonna do all day stay at home.' It wasn't until she remembered the town carnival she wanted to go to but couldn't because of summer school. She smiled devilishly.

"Alright EJ I'll skip school but you have to take me to a carnival in queens." Jenna ordered.

"I'll do it once we get so shut eye, how about we stay at a hotel since I feel like a free loader staying at your place. I managed to get some more cash to stay at a hotel for a few months by pocketing them from those goons back at the docks." Eddie put out there. Jenna came outside, she was in her pajamas wearing slippers and looked Eddie in the eye.

"Ok I'll go, but don't expect me to move in with you, my father would kill me." Jenna said as she stepped down the stairs.

"I'd have to have a steady income first if I wanted to have you stay." Eddie admitted.

"Maybe crime fighting can be your job, you pocket a little bit of the cash from each of those crime peddling losers and you can be rich." Jenna informed.

"If I'm good at that job it could scare crime into peace. That would mean a break from the income of cash. Maybe I can start selling drugs or something." Eddie pieced together. Jenna grinned at Eddie's idea.

"Would you give me free samples?" Jenna wished. Eddie shook his head.

"I don't want you doing drugs Jenna." Eddie stated.

"It's my body bonehead!" Jenna pouted.

"But it would be my drugs, and I wouldn't want to supply you with the tools necessary to bring you to an early death…." Countered Eddie.

"Fine." Jenna complained. The two of them went a few blocks and got into the hotel and booked a reservation for a room. Getting into their room Jenna hopped into bed. Eddie took a shower, brushed his teeth, and then did laundry inside his hotel room. Jenna had already done her daily acts of hygiene before she went to bed. Jenna witnessed Eddie placing his jacket on a hat rack stand and saw him come to bed.

"Eddie I miss my mother. She died when I was very young…" Jenna said from out of the blue. A tear rolled down her face.

"I know how you feel, but sometimes you just have to realize that life is life and you lose connections from time to time. Your mother will always be with you, because a piece of her is inside of you. You carry her dna with you, you will always have that with you so stiffen that upper lip she wouldn't want to see you cry." Eddie said wiping the tears from Jenna's face.

Eddie managed to cheer up Jenna and Jenna appreciated him for that. She guess that she wasn't so alone after all with Eddie by her side. Peter Parker and Mary Jane spent the night talking about school but there was one link missing.

"Silver Sable I'm adding someone to the contract." The employer stated.

"Who?! I'm still hot on this case!" Sable yelled.

"Oh I think you know exactly who I hired, remember Oliver?" The employer teased. Sable's eyes widened.

"You - wouldn't - dare!" Sable said in disbelief.

Oliver Queen walked down a busy street and walked to the address. Walking inside he walked up multiple stairs, Oliver took note that the stairway smelled like piss but that's how most cheap apartment stairways smelled. Opening the door at the last flight of stairs he moved down the hall until he got to a room with a numeric code on the door. Knocking on it he waited…

"Who the hell is this?" The knower questioned. Oliver had chosen to meet the knower because he was in the know about everything he know about every single hero and villain there was. He was the man you wanted to talk to if you wanted info.

The knower walked over to the door and opened. It.

"Hello knower, I've known about you for quite some time. You have no idea who I am though, yet I trust you know who's parading around the city as Venom.

"What does it matter to you?" The knower suspiciously asked. He never liked being taken advantage for his knowledge. And this was among the rarest of times that someone found out about his identity and who he was. This was all because of that stupid idea of his when he tried turning his knowledge on things into a business and made adverts about it. Those days were now over.

"He's a killer, he needs to be stopped. I believe that you hold yourself to high regard, and someone as godly as you should know that intervening now would be the most educated decision there is." Oliver said in a tone that made the knower question if he was being sincere or hiding his hostility.

"Fine but I'll have to explain it to you first." The knower stated. He loved this part of every case the explanation.

"I researched Venom and found a conspiracy file on it, the original owners of the black suit/symbiote were two men, one of the men's children had blond hair, and the recent news on the Venom persona was that it was done by a man with blond hair according to the bartender who's bar was attacked. From there I found a picture of the son of the original owner of the symbiote. It was a high school year book photo, I brought this picture over to the bartender and he confirmed that it was the same man only he looked younger in the picture. Therefore, the man who is Venom is, Edward Brock junior…." The knower explained.

"You have no idea how grateful I am. I shall reward you with the gift of death." Oliver Queen said reaching into his black trench coat. The knower took a step back and was shot in the chest. A few moments later Oliver was crouching down beside the knower.

"As you fight to prolong your last breaths, you realize that death is inescapable. I will give you this however, you shall die knowing that you helped defeat Venom. Just kidding… You didn't do anything, all you did was open your fat mouth to rat out another man. Enjoy your last dying breaths my friend. Let this be your final moments of peace before you feel the hell fire envelope you." Oliver said smiling as he left.

Peter Parker woke up with Mary Jane by his side he went to school with her and then came back home with her.

"Hey Pete there's gonna be some party that some of my college friends are going to wanna come?" Mary Jane asked Peter looked her in the eye.

"Sure." Peter said.

Eddie and Jenna went to the party and were greeted by Jenna's friends.

"Oh my god Jenna we were just talking about you, is this the guy?" Patty questioned.

"What do you mean by 'is this the guy'." Jenna said using her fingers to make air quotes.

"She means the guy who beat the shit out of Donavan after you dubbed him by not paying up." Niko said pretending to be on Donavan's side.

"Settle down before I put you down." Eddie threateningly said with his finger pointing at Niko. He didn't like people giving attitudes towards Jenna. Jenna was appreciative of Eddie but she didn't like him getting angry at her friends.

"Whoa man I was just kidding. No need to kick someone's ass for just a simple joke." Niko stated.

"Eddie don't intimidate my friends, and Niko don't joke around like that." Jenna finished the argument.

There were a lot of strangers to Eddie at the party but out of the corner of his eye he saw him. Peter didn't know what was going on but his head was hurting for some reason, was there a serious threat close by like Venom?

"Jenna hang out with your friends I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Eddie said leaving Jenna's side. Jenna felt terrible seeing Eddie go, she thought it was because of Niko but she was wrong.

Peter felt a hand on his back and looked back. Mary Jane's jaw dropped it was Eddie.

"Let's talk outside, wouldn't want any innocent to get caught in the mists of our battle." Eddie said leading Peter outside with his hand on his shoulder. Peter knew better than to argue, if a fight was going to happen it needed to be far from here.

Silver Sable was out of her suit and was now wearing a white tube top and a white jacket as she headed towards her condominium. Opening the door she was greeted by the sight of Oliver Queen smiling with one of her Coffee mugs in hand.

"Hi there, our employer told me where to meet you so I just let myself in. We have much to catch up on" Oliver gave salutations while taking a sip out of the coffee mug. Sable from the bottom of her heart detested this situation. If she attacked Oliver she would be acquitted from the mission. She strongly had ill will towards situations like this where she held no power.

"Ever heard of not letting yourself in unless invited?... What could we possibly catch up on? It's not like there's much to talk about." Sable grounded out.

"This coffee was supremely euphoric, I should adopt your coffee brand. It was incroyable, that's French for amazing." Oliver said. He took one last sip emptying the cup and then walked over to the sink to place it inside.

"I can't believe it, you've reached a level of being an asshole that I thought was impossible to reach. First you come into my home, then you make yourself feel welcome on your own accord by stealing my coffee. There's this thing in life called waiting until someone is home and then asking to be invited inside for some coffee."

"All of that hubbub was all for not, because I didn't listen to a single word of it. Anyhow… Eddie Brock is Venom. It was so simple to puzzle together that even a monkey could have done it. I'm surprised I didn't figure it out myself, but then again I just acquired this case in just a week." Oliver revealed making Sable less hesitant to work with Oliver.

"If we're going to work together we need to cut the unprofessionalism, cut the snarky attitudes towards one another, and maintain a healthy work ethic/relationship." Sable proposed hopeful that he would listen.

"Yeah yeah, sure whatever…." Oliver said.

Eddie closed the door behind him. Him and Peter just stared at each other before Eddie opened his mouth.

"Sorry for trying to kill you, I'm not going to try to explain myself or give a reason for why I did the things that I did. I know that I'm in the wrong. I'm trying to fix myself because of someone special, but not even time can erase the things that I've done in this life of mine. I will forever know that I lost control and that there is innocent blood on my hands. I've changed thanks to this special girl in my life, and I have control now." Eddie let out with a cold voice. Peter didn't know what to say to that.

"Eddie… You don't have to say sorry to me, but what you do have to do is be sorry for those that you've taken. You say you're in control but that's impossible. It's too late for you to say you have control now because you've had no control over it for months and have been ending innocent peoples lives." Peter replied.

"Don't you think I know that!" Eddie shouted in an irrational rage, "I can't change the fact that I've killed innocent people!" Eddie said with tears of rage and denial streaming down his eyes. "All I can do is change myself." Eddie spoke at a volume where it could be heard from across the street.

Patty had stayed near the door and she wanted to hear what Eddie and that other kid were talking about. Eddie had seemed so vigilant when he grabbed that kid to bring him outside. It made Patty curious so she was listening in on the conversation with her ear on the door. Jenna said she was going upstairs and Patty was assigned the roll of telling Eddie when he came back to guid him to her. If she was going to be left behind she might as well listen in.

"Eddie it's not you who messed up it's me. It's my fault this all happened. I failed you as a friend. I destroyed what I thought was left of our fathers work which sent you over the edge. All we can do is realize what's in the past is in the past. And as long as we fight the good fight now things will be ok. I'm Spider-Man and you're Venom we can't just dwindle our time on this earth, we need to help people." Peter finished. Patty gasped to herself, she had listened to the whole conversation. She stopped listening and stood there frozen.

"My Uncle Ben he tried teaching me a lesson. I ignored him and didn't return home, one day a burglar came and he shot him… If I had been a good kid – a good son… I would've been there for him, I could have saved him. His death is my fault." Peter said fighting the tears. Eddie wiped his own tears away listening to Peter.

"But I don't let that stop me, I used that situation as a lesson. With great power comes great responsibility Eddie. Not all of us have power, and not all of us are responsible but with our current situations it's up to us to use our powers responsibly now. And if we do that, I think we can avoid being in the wrong and stay within the right!" Peter said. Eddie was ready to say something now.

"Our fathers would have wanted us to reconcile and work together. And working together we shall." Eddie said with his hand extended out. Peter reached out and they shook each other's hands and in that moment Peter felt the guilt of messing up with Eddie and causing him to turn into Venom all wash away, Eddie felt the guilt of those people he had taken wash away as well.

"Eddie, I had forgotten to tell you. Our father's deaths wasn't an accident." Peter dropped the bomb. Eddie's brow knit in confusion.

"What do you mean our father's death wasn't an accident?" Eddie wanted to know if he had heard Peter right.

"According to S.H.I.E.L.D our father's death is related to some conspiracy." Peter revealed. Eddie's fist balled up at a rate so fast that his knuckles cracked.

"We'll found out how they died, big things like that don't stay in the dark for too long. Here's my cell number, if we find anything new we will contact each other." Eddie Brock stated. The two of them after exchanging numbers went back to the party. They had wasted several minutes.

Eddie watched Peter walk away as he searched for Mary Jane. Eddie noticed Patty beside him who looked a bit nervous.

"You seen where Jenna went?" Eddie asked. "She went upstairs." Patty quickly replied. Eddie walked upstairs and found Jenna in a room sitting on the floor with Niko, Molly, and some other clown. Jenna had a tiny bit of foam dripping from her mouth and Eddie held onto her.

"What the hell happened!?" Eddie questioned. Patty walked into the room and her jaw dropped.

"Oh my god!" Patty screamed.

"I told her not to do it." Niko said, Eddie grabbed onto Niko's shirt and hoisted him up.

"What the hell did she do?!" Eddie asked frantically.

"She started drinking and taking acid, we told her not to because she was on pills for depression. It's the pills that did this." Niko said in a nervous voice. Eddie had never known about Jenna's pills for her apparent depression.

Eddie didn't know what he would do if Jenna died. Her death would be on his conscious as well knowing that he could have prevented this if he had stayed with her. Would her death leave behind a legacy? A story warning others not to do drugs while taking pills? Eddie loathed the idea of Jenna being used in a pawn like that. He looked up from Jenna back to Niko. He was going to make whoever did this pay.

"Did the person who supplied the drugs know she was on pills?" Eddie asked Molly. Molly was crying at the moment, she had been guilt stricken feeling that Jenna's seizure was her fault for letting her friend take drugs.

"He – He knew about her being on pills he didn't care." Molly said. Eddie closed his eyes looking down at Jenna. He could feel her heart beat, but the tune it was playing was not healthy. Eddie brought his head back up and his brow was furrowed, he had a vendetta now. Lightly letting Jenna down he stood from her. If this was the last time he would see her alive, Eddie would have to live with her death forever.

"Tell me what this douchebag looks like. I need his name as well." Eddie said darkly, he wasn't going to cry. He refused to do so, in order to apply justice for Jenna he needed to be vigilant and strong.

"What are you gonna do?" Niko asked.

"… Tell me what his name is and what he looks like, I'm not going to ask again." Eddie demanded. Out of all the deaths Eddie let happen, Jenna's hurt him the most. Niko didn't know how things got screwed so fast. His best friend Jenna's life was hanging on a loose thread.

"His name is Narick." Molly answered. "He was wearing a dark blue hood, he had sunglasses on too." Niko finished. Eddie left them, he strutted down the upstairs hallway with a task on hand. This was personal, in fact this would be the most important kill he ever committed. Eddie hoped that Peter wouldn't get in the way either.

Eddie found his target his target eying him down while walking down the stairs, he was in the middle of the party. Eddie stalked up on Narick and then shot him in the back of the leg when he was close. A plethora of screams greeted Eddie's ears. He was used to people screaming in his wake.

Before Narick fell to the floor in pain Eddie threw Narick down into the coffee table shattering it. Everyone looked at Eddie with fear or confusion.

"You like selling drugs to girls on medication, not caring about the consequences it would have. You're at the lowest type of scum there is." Eddie said in a strong voice. Eddie put the gun to Narick's head.

"Eddie! Stop! Remember what you said about changing!" Peter screamed running over to Eddie. He believed that he could stop Eddie with his words not his fists. Peter always believed that Eddie Brock was a good kid no matter how people like Gwen Stacy, Or Eddie's roommate painted him out to be.

"Because of him! Because of this greedy sack of shit an innocent life is in danger, Jenna was foaming from the mouth, and her heart beat is…" Eddie couldn't finish he was too pissed off to explain himself, he was going to put a bullet in this loser.

"Eddie think for a second! Would Jenna want you to kill him, think about it." Peter convinced. Eddie dropped the sight of the gun and had it pointing straight to the ground. Eddie knew Jenna wanted him to change. He would change but he would be damned if this piece of trash got away.

"If I can't kill him then I want him in jail someone call the police… And an ambulance." Eddie ordered. Not much happened after that, Narick was escorted to the hospital for his wound but the police made sure that he knew that he would be going to jail. Jenna on the other hand was on life support in the hospital. Eddie and Jenna's father were by her side.

Oliver Queen was eating an apple looking at his laptop. Silver Sable sighed seeing him, guessing that he was slacking.

"What do you think you're doing we have to find leads as to where Eddie Brock is..." Sable said while crossing her arms. Oliver chuckled. He had always been two steps ahead then everybody else on his team, and people on his team didn't stay on his team for that very reason for much long.

"While you're solving the task the Scooby doo way, looking for convoluted clues and shit. I'm here in the central data base looking for any time Eddie Brock's name pops up when his name is documented. He doesn't realize he's a wanted man so he's bound to slip up and reveal himself." Oliver explained.

"Have you checked hospitals, he may have been wounded recently." Silver Sable figured. Oliver typed on his laptop and found something causing him to smile.

"Good thinking. I found his name, he was listed as a visitor visiting… Visiting a young woman named Jenna Cole along with her father. I have an idea how about we kidnap her father, reveal this to Eddie Brock and let him know to turn himself in to us." Oliver stated. Silver Sable smiled.

Eddie Brock left the hospital to go looking for Peter. He wanted to find out who those mercenaries were and why exactly they had tangled with him and Peter. He dialed Peter's number outside the hospital and Peter invited Eddie to his house to chat.

Silver Sable got her and her men ready and rolled out. Sable didn't think that kidnapping Jenna's father was wrong because she had no intentions of killing him. They waited outside the hospital and waited for their secret agent disguised as a nurse to let Jenna's father know that he needed to leave because visiting hours were over. Jenna's father left the building and stood outside. He took out a cigarette and a lighter but before he could light it a black bag was thrown over his head and his lighter and cigarette fell.

"YOU'LL BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYERS!" Jenna's father yelled. Jenna woke up and saw the disguised nurse.

"What happened to my father?" Jenna questioned.

"He was kidnapped, if you ever want to see him again you have to tell Eddie Brock to turn himself in at this address." The nurse gave Jenna a piece of paper with the address on it and left.

Eddie and Peter combined their thoughts to estimate that the people who sent the mercenaries after Venom and Peter were Bolivar Trask's men. He was the one who basically took ownership of their father's creation of the Venom suit by force. Their fathers had secretly created another version of the suit on their own but they died somehow unknowing to Peter and Eddie other than the fact that it wasn't an accident. They supposed Trask wanted the suit because whatever their fathers made was owned by Bolivar Trask's industries.

Eddie went back to the hospital to wish Jenna a good night but as he went in Jenna informed him of what happened.

"They kidnapped my father, they said they wanted you. They wanted you to turn yourself in at this address." Jenna said tragically holding out the piece of paper with the address on it. Eddie punched the wall next to him. His enemies knew of his love. 'They could have waited for me during visiting hours and taken me but they chose to kidnap Jenna's father for leverage over me. Great that's all I need, more complications…' Eddie thought to himself he took the piece of paper from Jenna's hands.

"I'll be back. So will your father. Don't worry about me." Eddie said fixing Jenna's hair and kissing her.

"EJ!" Jenna yelled in a soft whisper. Eddie turned around.

"Don't get yourself killed." Jenna let out.

"I don't plan on getting killed. I'm going to get your father back." Eddie departed with determination.

Outside the hospital Eddie ran. He ran faster than he thought he could, a car got in the way and Eddie slid over the hood of the car. Still running he headed towards the address he knew it quite well. It was the warehouse that was near his childhood neighborhood. Eddie kept running until his lungs were on fire and he could taste blood in his mouth. His body felt like wearing down but he had a mission to accomplish.

Eddie figured that they didn't have his social media accounts because he kept them anonymous with different names from his own. But then again they did have his phone plan because his name was under it. He hoped they weren't smart enough for that so he texted Peter to check in on Jenna and that she would fill him in on what happened. They would probably assume that Peter was just a friend of his, nothing more and nothing less.

Eddie entered the warehouse stepping into the darkness he could feel eyes on him. He couldn't see or locate them but they were definitely there. He kept walking in the darkness until lights came on.

"Eddie Brock. Junior." Sable added the word Junior with a condescending tone. It made Eddie feel as though he had the weight of his father's legacy on his shoulders.

"If you're expecting a hello from me you better buckle up for disappointment." Eddie said shrugging.

"Very charming. You're going to comply and be injected with this neutralizer." Sable held up a neutralizer gun. "Or you can fight us but be the cause of the kidnapped man's death. Your choice." Sable made clear.

"Alright fine, but don't you think for a second that killing that man will not have any consequences." Eddie finalized. He tilted his head exposing his neck to Silver Sable and she shot him at the exposed area. Waking up in a cell with see through laser walls Eddie sighed.

"Edward Junior. It's nice seeing you. You may not remember me but I'm Bolivar Trask." Trask greeted.

"Of course I remember you, you filthy piece of slime." Eddie insulted. "You're the bastard who ruined my father's work by stealing it." Eddie put out there. Trask snickered.

"You're as immature as a looney toons cartoon. Trask industries owns that suit of yours. Either we wait until the suit kills you with the hunger it forces upon you. Or you can work with us."

"Sorry I have bad news for you, I have full control of the suit now, I'm no longer at risk of dying from the hunger it used to impede on me." Eddie revealed making the Trask exceedingly aggravated.

"How much do you want me to kill that girl's father because it seems like you want me to do so." Trask stated with his arms crossed. Eddie was out of luck here, his only option was to comply in hopes that Jenna's father would be freed. It was at times like this that Eddie wished he'd never put on the suit. But he knew that if he hadn't he would have never met Jenna.

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" Eddie questioned reluctantly. Trask smiled at Eddie conceding.

"That's a good boy. I want you to run some tests for us to test the suits capabilities." Trask explained. He had more than one plan for the suit but he wasn't going to let Eddie know that.

"I'll let you speak with my employees Oliver Queen and Silver Sable." Trask said leaving the room. Eddie looked down at the ground in defeat, he didn't know how he was going to get himself out of this one.

"Sable you should take a seat." Oliver offered while sitting down on a foldable chair next to a vacant one.

"I'm fine." Sable declined.

"NO, I insist that you take a seat." Oliver said refusing to have her stand up.

"I'M NOT GONNA HAVE A SEAT, I'm gonna stand…." Sable said a wild Silver Sable. Oliver stood up.

"If you prefer the seat that I was sitting at you can have it. HERE." Oliver said.

"FOR THE LAST TIME OLIVER, I AM GONNA STAND!" Silver sable screamed.

"Why are you two arguing about sitting and standing. What are you people? Five years old?" Eddie bud in.

"Oh Eddie, I forgot that you even existed you little insignificant ball of nothing." Oliver said in a light hearted tone. Sable rolled her eyes and took a seat.

"AHA! You said you were gonna stand but you took a seat!" Oliver shouted. Sable stared razor sharp daggers at Oliver.

"I hate you…" Sable said under her breath. Eddie sighed. The two of them spent time asking Eddie a series of questions. Eddie answered most of them like how he was able to heal by feeding off others, that the suit had shapeshifting capabilities, the suit allowed him to have control, how he felt when he was near Spider-Man and the answer was he felt amazingly good like the suit wanted to be near him. The only question he didn't answer was one of Oliver's.

"So tell me Eddie, how many pieces of toilet paper do you use to wipe your ass?" Oliver said in a serious voice.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?" Eddie said bewildered. Sable again stared daggers into Oliver's soul.

"You need to learn to keep your impulsive words to yourself Oliver." Sable stated.

"What? I was asking because we need to know these sorts of things." Oliver brought out. They resumed their questions and the day was over before they knew it.

Peter Parker read Eddie's text message. He told Mary Jane where he needed to go and left. Running into the hospital he met a lady behind a desk.

"Hello sir, for visiting hours you can't visit for longer than thirty minutes." The lady welcomed. Peter nodded his head and was bombarded with a question.

"How exactly do you know the patient?" The lady interrogated.

" Uh I know him from my friend Eddie Brock." Peter said unconfidently. The lady raised an eyebrow and then checked the documented names of visitors and saw that Eddie was on the list.

"Alright you may enter but you can't stay for any longer than thirty minutes." The lady reinforced. Peter ran up the flight of stairs and then started to leap from ledge to ledge on the circling stairway. Peter lightly jogged to Jenna's room entering.

"Hello?" Jenna said in a confused voice.

"Hi, I'm a friend of Eddie Brock's he told me that you could fill me in on what happened." Peter introduced.

"They took my father… And now I think they took Eddie too…" Jenna confessed in a pained voice.

"Do you remember where Eddie last went?" Peter asked carefully. Jenna thought long and hard. She remembered suddenly and told Peter the address.

"Stay hopeful Jenna, I swear to you I'll do my very best." Said a confident Peter Parker. Jenna gave a faint smile and Peter left.

"Knowing Eddie he probably let himself get caught thinking that would solve everything." Peter deducted while web slinging towards the warehouse. Meanwhile back at the laboratory.

"Do you recall any weaknesses the suit has had?" Oliver asked. Sable paid attention as closely as she could. This was a very important question.

"Well… The suit was originally on Spider-Man and I remember his memories thanks to the suit. It made contact with electricity and then it was gone. I had my own spare version of the suit but it was connected with the suit that Spider-Man had because it was originally taken from it." Eddie admitted.

Sable looked at Oliver and saw the twisted smile he shared.

"Because I turned myself in could you guys release Jenna's father? You could hold over the fact that if I try to break free you'll have someone kill them. I swear to you I won't try to break out." Eddie pled.

"I will ask Trask." Sable said while leaving.

Peter found the warehouse but found nothing inside. He picked up a pallet of wood and sent it flying out the window in rage.

"Don't worry Eddie, I'll find a way to save you." Peter swore.

Eddie fell asleep in his cell. And woke up to see Trask standing outside his prison.

"Good news Eddie I let Jenna's father go. We have a tight leash on the Cole family and if you dare try to break your promise to not try and escape then we'll simply kill them." Trask made clear. Eddie was taken out of his cell and he walked with them. He got into a lab where there was a table for him to lay on.

"Take off your articles of clothing. We don't want them catching fire." Silver Sable stated. Eddie's eyes widened.

"Come on drop your pants the human body is beautiful, there's nothing to be ashamed of.

Eddie had nothing to hide, but the idea of being naked around this creep was just too repulsive. Eddie took off his clothes and stood there awkwardly.

"What is this? Your first time standing naked in front of a woman?" Sable said aggravated. "Get on the table." She added. Eddie did so.

"It's not the fact that I'm naked in front of you, it's that I'm naked in front of him…" Eddie answered. Sable could understand how Eddie felt, Oliver was a weirdo.

"Wow Eddie I think your schlong is bigger than mine."

"Why are you staring at my 'schlong'!?" Eddie yelled. Scientists entered the room and surveyed Eddie. Two of them strapped Eddie down onto the table. Were they going to dissect him like some thrown away frog. Or were they going to torture him. Either way Eddie would take solace in the fact that Jenna and her father were safe.

"Ok Eddie we're going to see if electricity running through your body while the symbiote is inside of you will harm it. This will only hurt a little – no it may hurt a bit much – no I think it'll hurt a whole lot. But it won't kill you." Oliver explained maniacally. Eddie felt the metal pressed up against his bare skin.

"Scanning his pulse… Has an increased heart rate, subject is nervous." One of the scientists stated. Before Eddie was ready he felt a surge of electricity hit him. At first his body winced, but soon after his body couldn't move he was trapped in this cycle of pain. After two minutes of it the electrocution stopped. Eddie breathed in and out deeply. Unsteady breaths, shaky hands, and a rapid heart rate. He's unable to make sense of the noises and voices from around him. Was his inheritance to blame for this, or was his lack of control of it at the beginning the reason for all of this.

"So Sable tell me, how does it feel to have completed a successful case, but at the same time still having more work to do because Spider-Man is still out there? Doesn't it make you feel half complete?" Oliver asked nudging against Sable's arm with his elbow.

"It feels like my chance of getting away from you is almost there." Sable answered. Oliver shrugged.

"So are you gonna stay and watch this excellent entertainment, or are you gonna chase down Spider-Man about now?" Oliver questioned.

"I think you know the answer to that…" Silver Sable replied.

Hours of pain and hours of torture. None compared to the pain that Eddie felt when Jenna had her seizure. He believed he could endure this and somehow prevail. He hoped he could.

Peter Parker put on his costume and became Spider-Man again. Mary Jane was by his side. Right now he was unsure if he could save Eddie Brock and Jenna's father. Spider-Man knew Eddie was strong but if they were doing experiments on him even the strongest of the strong would have their will be broken in time.

"Are you sure about this? How are you even going to find him?" Mary Jane asked concerned.  
"I don't know how but every time I get near Eddie my Spider-Sense goes crazy." Peter answered. Mary Jane thought for a moment and then had an idea. One that could really help.

"Maybe you could try using your Spider-Sense to scan/sense where Eddie's at." Mary Jane proposed. Peter put on his mask.

"Thanks Mary Jane. I'll be back when I save Eddie. Also here's my S.H.I.E.L.D communications device let them know everything I told you about Trask." Spider-Man said with a calm but directive voice. Mary Jane nodded and did so once he left.

Sable had felt guilty about what happened to that girl's father. Trask said that he was going to let him go to Eddie but he had killed him to prevent any witnesses. She knew her contract would be expiring soon so she figured she'd have to make her decision soon.

"Sable I have an assignment for you." Trask said when Sable entered the room. She was called in to meet with him.

"Yes?" Sable questioned.

"I want you to kill Jenna Cole. If you don't want to do you don't have to do it." Trask stated.

"May I ask why we want her dead?" Silver questioned. Trask smiled and sat down at his desk.

"I want to test whether her death will give back control to the symbiote that Brock has for just a short amount of time. I mean he is no threat to us, we have anti-symbiote weaponry, even though we've never dealt with a symbiote of Eddie Brock's caliber, they all perish the same way." Trask said. Sable thought long and hard, she couldn't bring herself to kill Jenna. Eddie Brock was easy to bring in because he killed people regardless of whether he was in control or not but Jenna was an innocent woman. She was barely a woman too, she was a young woman.

"I don't think I can do that." Sable said. Trask knew Sable always dealt with villains and super heroes but she had never dealt with ordinary people and killing them. That was why he had a plan B.

"Oh that's fine, I already called Oliver for that and he said he'd be able to do it for free. Said something about how seeing the pain on Eddie Brock's face would be pure joy." Trask spoke with no conviction against Sable. Silver Sable's face went white, he was going to send Oliver to do that and by his standards it'd be done before anyone could try and stop him.

"Is there a problem Mrs. Sable?" Trask asked.

"No. Not at all." Silver replied.


	5. Chapter 5: The awaited end

Eddie Brock held out through hours of excruciating torture. He almost choked on his own tongue on a few select moments. He wasn't sure if he felt an even added bonus of pain from the fact that the symbiote was weak against electricity. It made Eddie think what else made the symbiote weak.

Spider-Man swung through the city focusing on his Spider-Sense. He had no luck at all. Just about when he was going to give up he felt a familiar tingly sensation in his head, he followed in the direction that made his head tingle the most. Soon his whole body begun to quiver with that same sensation. It felt as though he was breaking out in goosebumps too.

The electrocution stopped giving Eddie moments to recuperate his senses. His mind left blank and his eyes staring off into the distance. Would this be the end of him? Eddie had thought he had experienced his downfall months ago but was this truly it? Waking up from his blank stare Eddie saw the doctors around him taking notes. And some observing graph images on machines to the side.

Somehow Eddie heard the pattering of shoes and for some reason Eddie recognized the pattering to belong to a female. Did they bring Jenna over here? 'No, why would they bring Jenna here. You're just hoping that you could see her one last time'. Eddie put himself down in his head. The woman walked in and it was Silver-Sable.

"Trask wants Eddie Brock moved to a separate facility and I'm here to take him. You're all dismissed." Silver ordered. Sable watched as the scientists removed Eddie's binds. They brought him over to Sable and she stood there.

"Get some clothes on him, did you honestly expect me to carry him without his clothes on." Silver said in a tone of voice that made the scientists scurry to get Eddie's clothes on him. Once that was done Silver tried to pick Eddie up but he refused. Getting up himself Silver Sable put her hand on his shoulder and lead him away. They reached the stairs and that was when Sable decided it was time.

"They already killed the man, and now they're after Jenna Cole." Silver revealed. The words hit Eddie like a metal baseball bat. 'Killed the man.' They killed him. Eddie's jaw clenched. He had failed. Failed to save him, and now Jenna was in danger too. Eddie just needed to know one thing.

"Why are you helping me?" Eddie asked in a serious tone. Silver thought for a second and then answered.

"Because I don't want the death of that girl hanging over my conscience."

Was this woman just like him, she too had a conscience of her own that got guilty from time to time. She was a hardened assassin who killed but still felt compassion and emotion. Maybe they were alike.

"We have to get to the hospital Jenna's staying at but in secret. And we have to do it fast." Eddie announced. Silver wasn't sure if she was up to this but she decided to go ahead and do it. They formed a plan and then left the building.

Spider-Man could feel the target moving. He could feel where it was heading and it was moving fast. Venom had always been fast so Parker assumed that he had broken out. The last place Eddie would be going would be towards Jenna to see if she was alright. Peter only hoped that Eddie broke out in secret.

Oliver Queen spent his time at his safe-house taking a nap. He had set his alarm for an hour. He slept having dreams of Eddie Brock crying like a baby hearing news that his girlfriend or friend had died. It was so entertaining that Oliver was cheering and laughing. Gasping and jumping up in bed from the sound of his alarm clock Oliver headed outside. Opening the truck to his car he looked carefully at the array of sorted weapons within the trunk.

"Hmmm. I could blow her up." Oliver placed the c4 back down. "I could shoot her in the head old fashion styled." Oliver said with a usp-45 suppressed in hand. "Or I could slit her throat. Decisions decisions…" Oliver contemplated for a while.

"I know what I'll do! I'll slit her throat, then while she's gagging on her own blood I'll shoot her in the head, and next I'll blow up the room using c4 right after." Oliver said in a cheery tone. Closing the trunk he got inside the vehicle and drove off.

"COME ON BARBIE, LET'S GO PARTY! I'M A BARBIE GIRL, IN A BARBIE WOORLD! LIFE IN PLASTIC, IT'S FANTASTIC!" Oliver gleefully sung as he sped down the highway.

"Hey asswipe! Turn that fairy shit down, people are tryna drive out here" A trucker said. Oliver whipped out a desert eagle pointing it at the trucker's head.

"Don't you ever fuck with me and Barbie ever again you mother fucker! Barbie Girl is a classic song you fucking whore!" Oliver barked with a frown on his face.

"Holy shit!" The trucker said swerving his car, simultaneously crashing into other cars. Oliver's smile returned and he went back to listening to Barbie Girl by Aqua.

"What do you plan on doing when Oliver arrives? He's a trained assassin." Silver says standing beside Eddie and Jenna. She had asked Eddie if he could transform into Venom but he had looked down at the ground and replied with a meek 'no'.

"That doesn't mean jack to me. I have the symbiote and as long as I have it in my body I can increase my strength by at least several folds." Eddie said. They had snuck into the hospital through the back, luckily Silver had a lock pick.

Oliver reached the hospital and took out his gear from the trunk. He had a particularly good feeling about this. Oliver walked inside the hospital.

"Hello sir what can I do for you today." The intern asked.

'You can drop dead you stupid pile of human fecal matter.'

"Oh I would like to see my niece, Jenna Cole." Oliver proudly stated showing his fake identification.

"Wow she's really popular she gets visited frequently." The intern said giving Oliver his pass to enter. Oliver whistled a joyful tune as he ascended through the stairway.

Entering Jenna's room Oliver felt someone grab his throat. Eddie bashed Oliver through the glass window, and then bashed him through the next one.

"You're death would greatly benefit this world. Convince me why I shouldn't break your windpipe." Eddie growled out.

"Whoa take it easy there buddy! I just wanted to visit." Oliver said in a light hearted voice. Eddie shook oliver and all his equipment fell to the ground.

"I can explain, I was bringing that stuff over as presents for dear old Jenna." Oliver lied. Peter Parker entered the room.

"Eddie don't kill him. It'd be better to place him in jail where he belongs." Peter stated.

"EJ put him in jail." Jenna agreed. Eddie looked over his shoulder and then dropped Oliver. Oliver picked up the usp-45 off the ground but his arm was grabbed by a tendril.

"I thought you said you couldn't use your symbiote?" Silver questioned.

"I thought I couldn't either, but looks like the symbiote has my back again." Eddie said punching Oliver out cold.

"Jenna I have something to tell you." Eddie said drooping his head down.

"Is it about my father?" Jenna asked bracing herself for the answer.

"Your father he's…" Eddie paused. "He's dead." Eddie revealed. Jenna felt like a house collapsed on her, her eyes already watering. It killed Eddie to see Jenna like this, and he felt even worse knowing her father's death was all because of him. If he hadn't entered Jenna's life her father would still be alive right now.

"We need to find the man responsible for this." Peter said placing his hand on Eddie's shoulder.

"You're right. We do need to find him. And once we do I'm killing him." Eddie mustered out. Peter stared blankly thinking about what Eddie just said, it was going to be impossible to convince Eddie not to kill Trask.

"Silver where's that little weasel Trask holding out at? I want to feel his skull cave in with my bare hands." Eddie questioned.

"He should be at Trask industries. Let me check my phone so I can show you the address…" Silver said whilst checking her phone. Meanwhile Eddie walked up to Jenna.

"I have an idea Jenna, stay hopeful for now." Eddie said lowering himself down to talk with Jenna.

"What's your idea?" Jenna asked still a bit teary eyed.

"I'll tell you about it when I get back." Eddie said.

"Eddie, promise me you won't kill Trask." Jenna authoritatively ordered.

"I promise I won't kill him." Eddie said thinking 'Guess I can't kill him, but that won't mean I won't hurt him.' Peter sighed in relief.

"Thank you, EJ." Jenna said fading off to sleep knowing she can rest peacefully since Eddie promised.

Peter and Eddie got out of the hospital and headed for Trask industries.

"So, Peter you figure that Trask has the answers we're looking for? I hope he does so I can spend time drawing them out of him." Eddie started. Peter didn't like Eddie's Sadistic mood but he couldn't really blame him for having it.

"We need to get there and ask, we'll tell him we won't turn him in if he trades us information. Right when he gives it to us we'll let S.H.I.E.L.D take custody of him. Sound like a plan?" Peter put together. Eddie was enjoying having Peter as a partner, it didn't seem like he would be a good one due to his bias towards good but he was being a good partner so far.

"It does." Eddie finished as they approached the building.

Trask was in his office as usually. Only instead of receiving that blow job he had ordered hours ago he was instead receiving a warning on his cell phone alerting him of two unidentified entities entering the facility.

"God damn't, how am I supposed to get rid of these blue balls now." Trask complained.

"Did you try chopping them off?" Peter asked kicked down the door.

"I'm not scared of you." Trask said laughing off his surprise. "OH SHIT!" Trask said falling off his chair when he saw Eddie walk in.

"Tell us the truth about Richard Parker and Eddie Brock senior." Eddie said holding in his unquestionable rage for Trask.

"You can both kiss a homeless person with herpes." Trask said shooting Peter with a dart gun. Peter fell to the ground convulsing.  
"What the hell did you do to him." Eddie interrogated.

"I hit him with a little experimental symbiote we extracted from your genome." Trask stated. Eddie was about to rip Trask apart but then he was grabbed by something. Picked up in the air Eddie looked down panicking to see that it was another symbiote. Peter didn't seem to have any control at all, he seemed to be laughing like a maniac.

"Silver Sable should have delivered Spider-Man to me months ago, but I guess fate has a way of working things out. Enjoy your new play mate Eddie. I believe I should name him Carnage." Trask said slipping on upstairs to where the helipad was.

"Peter! Stop! I don't want to break you! Stop!" Eddie saw a sharpened claw jolt forward towards his chest, his chest extended out forming a shield and Carnage barged at Eddie again with another attack but Eddie moved swiftly back, he wasn't enveloped by his own symbiote yet instead he was using his tendrils to form shields or block incoming attacks.

Eddie could instantly tell that Carnage was stronger than him.

"Peter! You're my best friend. You and I were put on this Earth to take down the sinners of this world. You're the biggest hero I know, if you continue we'll never get to end the evil that is Trask." Eddie yelled while bobbing and weaving backwards.

"EEERR" Peter grounded as he fell to his knees with his hands on his head.

"CAN'T- CONTROL IT…" Peter screamed out. Eddie was suddenly impaled by a flying tendril the second it hit him he coughed up blood, eyes wide and everything. The symbiote took this as its que to engulf Eddie, and it did.

Venom ran up to Carnage and Carnage braced itself. The two wrapped their fingers and tried to overthrow the other. Carnage may have been stronger but that didn't mean he instantly had the power to stop Venom. Sometimes the weaker person in the arm wrestle could beat the stronger one if he really persisted. Thrown through the wall Carnage gets up and plunders a security guards life force for extra energy. The other paid tools fire at Carnage but their bullets prove to be fatally useless, they are all dispatched in a matter of seconds. Venom leaps through the hole in the wall.

"Peter think of your girlfriend, think about your uncle, they need you to fight this thing!" Eddie yells knowing that they were running out of time.

"SO many thoughts, I can't organize them. My brain wants me to just kill everything in sight." Peter said dropping to his knees. 'Good he's distracted, now's my chance to absorb the symbiote off of him.' Eddie ran over to Peter threw a plethora of his symbiote onto Peter.

"Keep fighting it Pete, don't give up, you're almost at peace again." Eddie kept throwing words of encouragement, unsure of whether it was working Eddie stopped the process and saw that Peter wasn't covered in Carnage anymore.

"No time for resting we have to chase after Trask." Eddie said picking up Peter. The two of them made it to the roof. Trask was being held at gun point by Nick Fury.

"Thanks for giving me a call Spider-Man." Nick appreciated. The Eddie deformed into his normal state and Peter walked up casually to Nick.

"You're going to tell me everything about my father or else I'm going to make you a very, very sorry man." Eddie said in a cut throat tone of voice. Eddie and Peter listened closely and they were caught off guard.

"After your father and Richard Parker found out they had no control over the Venom project any more they made their own to prove that they owned the project. Edward Brock Senior started added military elements to the project and studied hard on trying to make a suit for the military." Trask didn't feel like going any further.

"No one told you to stop, keep going." Eddie grimly said.

"Your fathers were killed by their very creation, witnesses saw what reported to look like a black monster." Trask finished.

"This would have never happened if you hadn't been the greedy son of a bitch that you were, trying to steal their work." Eddie stated, Peter couldn't help but agree.

"It's time for you to go away for a very long time. And Eddie we'll keep in touch, we have some catching up to do." Nick said as men in Jet Packs descended and grabbed a hold of both Nick and Trask.

Peter and Eddie were left alone on the roof. Eddie stared down at the city streets below while Peter looked on at Eddie.

"My father's work got our parents killed…. I can't help but feel guilty. The same kind of monster that killed them is inside of me." Eddie said while looking at his hands.

"You would be a success in the eyes of your father Eddie. You have control over the symbiote. Your father's project was a success." Peter tried encouraging.

"I guess you're right Peter. Let's stay in touch if there's ever a threat too big for one of us to handle." Eddie said about to jump off.

"Where are you going Eddie?" Peter questioned.

"The real question is where are 'WE' going." Eddie said jumping off the building and transforming into Venom.

Jenna woke up the next morning feeling better than her usual self. She looked up to see Eddie Brock, and… 'OH MY GOD'. Standing next to Eddie was Jenna's father.

"Dad you're alive!" Jenna cheered, tears of joy streamed down her face.

"Thanks to Eddie I am. He used his powers to rekindle my body's life force or some weird mojo like that." Jenna's father revealed. Jenna couldn't believe how lucky she was. Her father hugged Jenna and Eddie stood over them. Jenna opened her eyes from the hug and stared at Eddie.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Jenna's father was reluctant at first to accept that Eddie was Venom but after Eddie explaining his whole story he couldn't help but feel sorry for the young man. Eddie told them that he'd see them again but right now he had to visit Nick Fury.

"Looks like you came on time Eddie, I appreciate that. I really do." Nick said outside the café on a seat with a table.

"I'm punctual like that." Eddie returned.

"So from what Peter tells me you'd have a pretty solid case in court. So from that I decided to get you one of the best lawyers in New York…." Nick said while sipping from his coffee. Eddie raised his eyebrow.

"Who exactly did you get?" Eddie questioned awaiting an answer. Nick looked at Eddie with a toothy grin.

"Ever heard of Matt Murdock, from Hell's Kitchen?" Nick Fury asked still smiling.

"Holy crap you got the blind guy from Hell's Kitchen! Looks like a actually have a chance." Eddie said feeling some slither of hope.

"Consider it a 'thank you' for helping bring in Trask." Nick Fury said.

Weeks later during the court case. Eddie sat nervously feeling tons of eyes on himself. Jenna and her father stood in the audience they had just recalled the story Eddie gave out;

"I remember fusing with the symbiote, I hadn't known the effects it would have on me. All I had was a small warning from a friend who I was too careless to think about. After bonding with the symbiote I became Venom, and at that point I lost track of time and days. I lost count of the amount of victims I had, I had to end other people's lives just to survive. Picture it like this, imagine the most impulsive feelings you have and then times that by five hundred. I didn't like doing the things I did but I had to. During the later days I started to learn how to control it, but I never learned how to get rid of the guilt. At least that what I thought until I realized that I could help people by taking care of criminals like Trask Bolivar." Eddie let out.

These were the final nerve wracking moments on whether Eddie were to be deemed a criminal, or an innocent man.

"Eddie Brock I sentence you to one year of community service." The judge said slamming his gavel. Some of the crowd cheered some others didn't. The only cheers that mattered to Eddie was Jenna's and her father's.

"Thank you Murdock." Eddie said patting Murdock's shoulder.

Jenna ran over to Eddie and Eddie picked her up and spun in place, making her legs fly up in the process.

"I'm so glad you didn't go to jail I don't know what I would have done." Jenna spewed.

"Community service still blows to be honest." Eddie pretended.

"No really I don't know wh-" Jenna was silence when Eddie began to kiss her, his lips on her lips felt like falling into a gaggle or rose buds. Time didn't seem to matter, to them what mattered was pressing up to each other closely, and they didn't seem to be satisfied with how close they were, even pressing up against each other they still weren't satisfied.

"Public display of affection." Jenna's father said crossing his arms.

"Really dad?" Jenna said parting from Eddie's mouth.

"You can kiss all you want when you get home." Jenna's father said leaving to get the car ready.

"I may want to do more than just kiss." Eddie whispered into Jenna's ear with a smile on his face.

"Whatever do you mean EJ?" Jenna questioned.

"You'll see what I mean when you enter my hotel room." Eddie explained.

"No sex until marriage Eddie." Jenna firmly said.

"What? You thought I was talking about sex? I was talking about playing some board games." Eddie pretended.

"Oh…" Jenna said awkwardly for misunderstanding.

Five years later, Eddie had changed a lot. He had become brolic, his hair turned from blond to a brownish auburn, he started shaving more frequently and had grown out of his acne problems. Jenna and Eddie sat at a fancy restaurant. Eddie had been planning this for a very long time.

"Eddie are you sure you can pay for all of this?" Jenna questioned very concerned.

"Don't worry I got it all under control. I want to ask you something." Eddie said in a dapper voice.

"And what would that be?" Jenna asked feeling the tension rise.

"Want more breadsticks?" Eddie asked smoothly. Jenna didn't get it and watched as Eddie called the waiter. She had expected something more, climatic. Something revolving around marriage.

When the breadsticks came Jenna uninterestingly picked one up but gasped when she saw what was under it. A diamond ring.

"You don't have to answer right now if you want." Eddie said not trying to pressure her. Jenna was astonished by how beautiful it was.

"The answer is yes Eddie." Jenna said.

"We should leave once we get our food since I don't have the money to cover all this." Eddie informed out of the blue. Jenna stared wide eyed at Eddie.

"I'm joking." Eddie stated.

"Good, I didn't want to rob these people of their hard earned money." Jenna stated.

"Speaking of robbery, that's how I was able to afford all of this, I robbed ten banks yesterday." Eddie seemingly confessed. Again Jenna was wide eyed but she knew not to fall for his bull crap again.

"Don't joke like that." Jenna replied.

"I love you Jenna, I promise to make a full commitment." Eddie said placing his hands for Jenna's.

"I- I" Jenna held in her tears. "I love you too Eddie." Jenna returned.

Peter Parker and Mary Jane sat together on a Ferris wheel "Mary Jane I had a friend who told me his plans for his life. He inspired me. He inspired me to love you beyond one hundred percent." Peter said hearing the crackling sounds of the fireworks in front of them. He took out a ring from his pocket and handed it over to Mary Jane with care.

"I want us to be together more than we are now. Mary Jane will you marry me." Peter said looking into her eyes, seeing the reflection of the fireworks in them.

"I will Peter, I will." Mary jane answered.

Eddie Brock and Peter became best friends like how they had used to. Life was good and they tried keeping it that way whenever crime found its way into their lives. Eddie Brock learned something from Peter, he learned responsibility. And Peter learned something from Eddie, he learned that love was in the moment and you had to seize every opportunity you had to make it shine bright.

"The sample of the symbiote known as Venom is still withheld in a secret facility owned by Trask. We need to obtain that sample and try to make more symbiotes from that one sample. Gentlemen I believe that with symbiotes our foot soldiers could be greatly benefited on the battlefield." A looming voice said to the fellow executives it shared a room with.

Peter and Eddie vowed to each other that if there was ever a threat bigger than them that they would tackle it. They would tackle it together. They had no idea how soon that threat would be coming. They would fight it, and they would fight until they wept their last punches. They would fight for as long as they needed to. Because they were Spider-Man and Venom.


End file.
